The Return
by Bluejacketsman
Summary: Prue is trying to get the charmed ones help. Something is after her. Will the Charmed Ones be able to help her, or will they need help from someone else to defeat the upcoming evil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

Piper was finishing up the last of the dishes from dinner. Piper finally dried the last dish and put it away. She went into the family room and sat down, amazed that everything was still quiet after defeating the Triad and saving Leo. She fully expected some other big evil to come after them. It had been almost 3 years since everything had gone down. Sure there were some demons causing trouble but nothing that they had to use The Power of 3 for.

Piper remembered she left the light on in the kitchen, so she went up to turn the light out. Piper froze when she walked in. She had the feeling something was there and was watching her. "Hello, who is there?" Piper asked, sighing. She was trying to calm herself down. "Maybe Paige is right and I have been working too many hours at P3. I think I will take a few days off. I will call Dad and have him take the boys for a few days-that way Leo and I can have some alone time. Piper was about to pick up the phone to call her Dad when she heard a noise. Piper dropped the phone and rushed to find out what the noise was. "Damn it! Sounded like a window opening," she stated.

When Piper got to the top of the stairs she saw that one of the windows was fluttering open. She went to close the window and suddenly a gust of wind blew into the manor. "Hello Piper," a voice said. Piper jumped back with a startled look on her face. "Hello, who is there? Show yourself! Just show yourself, damn it!" Piper shouted as she stood there, just waiting for anything to appear before her. Piper suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She jumped and swung around only to see her balled up fists barely miss Leo as he ducked out of the way. "Ugh, Leo, you know I hate it when you do that!"

Leo had a concerned look on his face. He stood back a bit more just to make sure he wouldn't get swung at again. "Piper, I heard you yelling, so I came to see if everything was ok. I didn't mean to scare you." Leo moved closer and embraced Piper. He could feel her body pulsate with fear and rage. "Now, Piper, let's close the window and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Remember, we have to get P3 ready for the battle of the bands." Leo went over and shut the window, then took Piper by the waist and guided her upstairs to bed.

Piper got into bed thinking about the voice she had heard. It seemed familiar in a way, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before. She felt Leo place his arm around her waist and suddenly she felt safe for the first time in a long time. When he held her, she always felt like she was safe and nothing in the world could hurt her. It was not because at one time he was her White Lighter, but because he is her husband and the father of her two wonderful children. She kept thinking that and she finally fell asleep.

"Piper I need your help!" a voice called out of nowhere. Piper suddenly found herself in the attic and it was daylight out. "How did I get here? I am going to ask this once again; what the hell is going on?" Piper looked towards the attic door and saw the door suddenly fly open. What Piper saw next shocked her. "Prue," she murmured in surprise. Prue walked very slowly towards Piper. "Hello Piper." Prue was looking around the attic like they weren't alone in the attic.

Piper was still feeling overcome by waves of shock at what she was seeing. She wanted to run towards Prue to embrace her and never let go. She couldn't do that though. She was stuck in place by fear, happiness, and sadness. "Prue, what is going on? The last I knew it was night and I was asleep in bed with Leo."

Prue was still looking around her. She looked behind her to see if something was following her. "I don't have much time, but I need your help," she stated. "There is something dark and sinister coming after me. Damn it, I have to go! I will explain later."

Piper suddenly saw a black mass form behind Prue. She tried freezing it but it wasn't working. She also tried blowing it up but it just bounced off the mass. It knocked Piper down to the floor. Piper got up and moved her hair out of her eyes and saw it was right behind Prue. Piper screamed, "Prue look out behind you!"

Piper suddenly woke up in bed in a cold sweat. Looking around, she knew that she was in her and Leo's bedroom, not the attic. She looked to her left and saw that Leo was now awake with another concerned look on his face. Piper just fell into his arms weeping. Leo started stroking her hair, feeling her body shake.

"Piper, honey, what's wrong?" Leo could suddenly feel his wife's body almost go into convulsions.

Piper slowly picked her head up off of Leo's chest. "She came to me in a dream and said that she was in trouble," Piper said in between sobs.

Leo had a confused look on his face and started to hold Piper a little more tightly. "Who came to you Piper?" he asked.

Piper picked her head up again and dried her eyes. She suddenly looked straight into Leo's eyes and as best as she could said, "Prue; we were up in the attic and she said some dark force was after her. I saw it forming behind her. I tried freezing it but that didn't work. I tried to blow it up but it bounced off the black mass and hit me. As I was getting up, I looked over and saw it right behind her and then I woke up. It just seemed so real; I really don't know what to make of it. Could it really be Prue trying to contact me or just my mind wishing she was still here? I know it has been 8 years since she was killed, but I miss her every day. She never got a chance to meet Chris or Wyatt."

Leo put Piper's head back down on his chest, stroking her long, dark hair. "Piper, honey, we all miss Prue. Just remember all of the love that was shared and the many good memories that the 3 of you had." Leo kept Piper in his arms until he knew she was asleep.

Leo knew that there was something that had to be done but he didn't know what. He headed toward the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Right as he was about to enter the bathroom, he found himself orbing out of Halliwell Manor. Leo suddenly found himself facing the Elders. The looks they all shared on their faces weren't good ones.

On the other side of San Francisco, 3 hooded figures climbed out of a sewer and went into an abandoned building. Following behind them was an army of creatures. In one of the creature's arms was a young girl tied up and gagged. They all filed into the building quietly without anyone seeing them, or so they thought. In the shadows, a man stepped out and looked at them. He whispered to himself, "Damn it, I hope she gets here soon. I am going to need some help!"

Phoebe realized she was too tired to work at her computer on her advice column anymore. Therefore, she turned off the computer. However, she was too tired to get up and go to bed, so she fell asleep in front of her computer.

She was woken up by the sound of her computer saying, "Welcome. You've got mail." Dazed and confused, she looked at her watch and it said 3 a.m. Phoebe looked at the computer screen and saw she was signed onto AOL and had an instant message. When she saw who the instant message was from, her face became as white as a ghost because it was from the screen name Prue2625. That was the screen name Prue had used when she was alive. "Pheebs are you there?" scrolled across the instant message box.

Phoebe was trying to figure out if she was awake or dreaming. She pinched her arm to test if she was dreaming. "Ouch, that hurts! Ok, I am definitely awake. Now who in the hell is playing this sick joke?" Once again the message scrolled across the screen, "Pheebs, are you there?" Phoebe felt her cheeks flush with anger. "Who the hell is this? What kind of sick and demented person would use my dead sister's screen name to contact me?" Phoebe was getting angrier by the moment. She then responded, "What you need is help! This is a demented way to get a few laughs! Just let me tell you that this isn't even close to being funny, you ass!"

Another message came across the screen. "Phoebe I don't have time for this right now. I am in trouble and I need your help. I tried to talk to Piper but it found me. I don't have much longer until it finds me again. I will try and contact you later."

Phoebe was definitely feeling the heat from her cheeks now. She just wanted to reach through the monitor and strangle whoever was playing this sick joke. She finally responded. "What! Who do you think you are, doing this?" Phoebe was waiting for a reply; in frustration, she threw a book of letters across the room. She suddenly remembered that Coop was asleep and was hoping she didn't wake him. She got up and went to pick up the mess she had just made. "Geez Louise, just look at this mess I just made." As she bent down to start to pick everything up, something caught her eye. The modem to her computer was off. Phoebe had forgotten that she was on waiting on a new one to come the one she was broken and she had wait a couple days for a new one.. Phoebe sat down on the floor with a blank expression on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

Paige and Henry stumbled into their apartment from a romantic dinner and a trip to P3 that night. Since the Triad had been defeated, Paige could actually lead somewhat of a normal life. Paige had a romantic and wild evening planned for Henry. She was walking backwards through the living room and then into the hallway, tearing Henry's clothes off of him, kissing him, and touching him all over. When they got to their bedroom, all Henry was wearing was his boxer shorts. Paige turned him around and suddenly pushed Henry onto the bed. "You stay there; I have a present for you," Paige whispered slyly.

Henry suddenly got a disappointed look on his face. "Come on honey, I have been waiting all evening." He got up off the bed and moved close to Paige to take her into his arms. Paige once again shoved him onto the bed. "Now young man, you know what they say: "good things come to those who wait." Before Henry got a chance to say another word, she went into the bathroom to change into a teddy she had bought for tonight. She held it up in the mirror and frowned. "Too bad I won't be wearing this very long." She put the teddy down and went to take her hair down when she heard a whisper.

"Paige."

"Who the hell is there?" Paige was frantically looking around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Paige." The voice grew louder this time.

"Ok, this isn't funny. Show yourself, damn it!" Paige said as she stomped her foot.

Henry heard Paige yelling from the bathroom. He asked, "Honey is everything ok?"

Not wanting to alarm Henry, Paige lied through her teeth. She poked her head out of the bathroom to reassure him. "Yes, babe, everything is fine."

Henry got up from the bed and tried the door handle but it was locked. "I thought I heard yelling."

"You must be hearing the neighbors. They like to be quite noisy at times." Paige was hoping Henry would believe her. "Ok I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to show yourself now!" Paige turned and faced the mirror. What she saw next blew her away.

"Hello, Paige."

"What?" Paige stammered.

"Paige, it is me, Prue. I have tried talking to Piper and Phoebe, but it found me. You are my last hope. I need the 3 of you to help me and soon, before it is too late. What I need you to do is to go with Phoebe to Halliwell Manor. I will explain everything there. You need to hurry!" Paige was about to say something when the mirror went black as night. Paige heard Prue one more time. "Hurry Paige, I don't have much time left."

Paige stood there speechless until she heard the crashing of glass coming from the bedroom. "Oh God; Henry!" She opened the door then and saw hooded men in her bedroom surround Henry. Paige tried running towards Henry but one of the hooded men knocked her down.

"Damn it that hurt, Friar Tuck!" Paige kicked the Bringer's legs out from underneath him and then knocked him out with a blow to the head. "Haven't you ever heard 'don't hit women!'?" Paige said. As she kicked him in the ribs for good measure, Paige looked over and saw the Bringers carrying Henry out of the apartment. "I don't think so!" Paige screamed. She ran at them and kicked them down. She went over to Henry and noticed he was hurt. She told him, "I am going to have to heal you somewhere besides here." She knelt down and orbed out of their apartment empty handed, leaving the Bringers.

`Leo looked around at the Elders, noticing the expressions on their faces hadn't changed. "What am I doing here?" Leo said, not knowing what to expect.

One of the Elders walked towards Leo and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo, I know these past couple of years we haven't seen eye to eye. You tried to get the Avatars and the Elders to work together. You chose to have your wings clipped so you could be with the woman you love, a Charmed One. You let yourself get frozen, so the Charmed Ones could stop the Triad. You went back in time to change the past so Phoebe and Paige wouldn't die. You saved the future and you started teaching again at Magic School. You have done a great deal lately." The Elder looked down at his feet while he was trying to find the right words to go on.

Leo picked up there was something more needing to be said. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"Leo, there is something dark and sinister on the horizon. We are going to make you a White Lighter again. A powerful witch will be coming here soon."

Leo interrupted before another word could be said. "So you are going to make me a White Lighter again so I can guide this witch?"

"No Leo, you aren't going to be this witch's White Lighter; you are going to guide the new White Lighter that is going to guide her. What is ahead of us will be a battle unlike any other that we have faced. The Charmed Ones are going to making a powerful ally here soon. I need this new White Lighter to learn everything that you know and for her to be ready when she is needed."

Leo had a perplexed look on his face. "Exactly who is this new White Lighter? Who is this new ally that the Charmed Ones are going to be meeting?"

"Leo, we can't say much more than that. The truth has to be found out by the Charmed Ones themselves. We can introduce you to the new White Lighter and, Leo; you are still going to be the Charmed Ones White Lighter."

Leo suddenly felt a surge of raw power run through him. It was something he hadn't felt for a long time. Voices came to him in his head. He heard Phoebe and Paige and he could hear there was something wrong.

"Leo, this way please." The Elders led Leo until they came upon a young woman with a confused look on her face.

"What, where am I?" the young woman stuttered. "What is going on?" She was looking around with a confused look on her face, trying to figure out where she was.

Leo walked towards her slowly, trying not to frighten her any more than she was. "Hi! My name is Leo; I am here to help you. What is your name?"

"Where is Willow? What is this place? My name is Tara. Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Tara started breaking down in confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"Tara, you have been chosen for something. You have been chosen to become a White Lighter. Only someone who has done nothing but good in their lives gets chosen for this. The Elders have chosen you for this. You are going to be guiding future White Lighters and Witches. They will be your charges. You will have the opportunity to help them when needed. I need to ask you what the last thing that you remember is."

"It is still a bit fuzzy, but what I can remember is that I was at home with Willow and it felt like something hot entered me. Then I fell to the floor. That is all I remember. Does this mean I am dead?"

"Yes, Tara, it does. You have now been chosen for something that is a great honor. Who is Willow?"

Tara had a stunned look on her face. "How long I have been dead?" Tara said with emptiness in her voice.

One of the Elders came up to Leo to answer the question. "My dear, you have been dead for 7 years. You have been chosen to guide a particularly powerful witch. She will be coming here soon. Leo is going to be here to help you. We are going to leave you with just this one charge for now. As soon as this great evil is defeated, you will get more charges to help and guide. Now I will let you and Leo get going. He has a lot to explain to you, my dear. Once this witch is here, you will then know who it is. We won't have to tell you. You will just know."

Leo went over and took Tara's hand. "Come on. I will take you somewhere to talk." Tara looked at Leo as they orbed out.

Paige appeared in the hallway of Phoebe's apartment. She started to bang on the door. "Phoebe, it is Paige! Open up, please!"

Phoebe opened the door and saw Paige in the hallway with Henry at her feet. "Paige, what the hell happened?"

Paige replied, "Let's just say I got a chance to get physical tonight, but not the way I wanted to. Help me get him in here. He is hurt and I need to heal him." Phoebe helped Paige lift Henry off of the floor and onto her couch. Paige knelt down and put her hand over Henry's injuries and healed him. "So how was your evening?"

"Quite strange I fell asleep at my computer. I woke up to someone sending me an instant message." Phoebe exhaled as she was trying to come up with some more words to sum up her evening.

Paige shot Phoebe a strange look. "What is so odd that someone sent you an instant message?"

"Well, the one odd thing was the message itself," Phoebe said as she got up to get some ice out of the kitchen. "It was an instant message from someone using Prue's old screen name. They claimed to be Prue and that she needed my help. I got upset and threw all of my letters across the room. I am surprised I didn't wake Coop up. When I started to pick up the mess I made, that is when I noticed the other thing. I looked over at my modem and noticed it was off. I had forgotten that the modem I have is broken I will be getting a new one in a couple days. There is no way I could have been connected to the internet and there was no way anyone could send me an instant message." Phoebe sat down with an ice pack in her hand and gave it to Paige. "Here, I hope this helps him out. You never really did explain exactly what happened, Paige."

Paige ran her hand through Henry's hair and looked at Phoebe with a puppy dog look. "Well this is going to make things a little weirder. Henry and I had just gotten home from dinner and dancing. Things were getting hot and heavy. I went into the bathroom to change into something a little more comfortable that I had bought for tonight. I thought I heard someone whisper my name. I called out and no one answered me. I heard it again. I looked around and did not see anyone, and then I looked back into the mirror and saw her." Paige looked down at Henry again, just hoping everything was going to be ok. She didn't know how to tell Phoebe that she saw Prue in her bathroom mirror.

Phoebe took her hand and lifted up Paige's head to look her straight in the eye. "Paige, honey, who is it that you saw?"

Paige was still trying to find the right words. "Pheebs, I saw Prue."

Phoebe's face went white as a sheet. "What? What do you mean you saw Prue?"

Paige carefully slid Henry's head off of her lap and went over to the window. "I saw Prue. Did I stutter? I saw Prue in the mirror. She said that she tried to talk to you and Piper, that something was after her, and she needed our help. I suddenly saw the mirror go black. All I felt was coldness and evil. That is when I heard the noise come from our bedroom. I walked out of the bathroom to find these guys in robes going after Henry. I fought them off and that is when I came here with Henry. I really think we should go and see Piper. If that was truly Prue, she looked really scared. From what you and Piper have told me of her, she really didn't get frightened very easily." Paige came back over to the couch and bent down to look Phoebe straight in the face. Paige noticed that she looked lost. Apparently, Phoebe was still trying to process the information.

Phoebe finally got up. "Ok, I am going to wake up Coop and let him know what is going on. I will make sure he will keep an eye on Henry for you. We need to get over to Piper and talk to her to see if there is anything she can tell us." Phoebe got up and went to her and Coop's bedroom. She opened the door slightly and woke Coop up. "Coop, please wake up I need to talk to you, please babe."

Coop slowly woke up and noticed what time it was. "Pheebs, it is almost 5 a.m.! What is wrong?" Coop sat up in bed, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am not sure. Paige and Henry were attacked at their apartment. Paige brought him here and healed him. He is still out like a light though. We need to go and talk to Piper. Something big and nasty might be coming. I need you to keep an eye on Henry, please. We will be back as soon as we can." Phoebe didn't even let Coop respond; she got up quickly and went into the living room. "Ok, Coop is going to watch Henry for us. Let's go and talk to Piper." Phoebe went over to Paige and they orbed to Halliwell Manor.

Piper woke up. When she went to feel for Leo and he wasn't there, she shot up quickly and looked around for him. "Leo, where are you?" She frantically got up and started looking around the house for him. Piper went to check on the boys and they were still asleep in their beds. "Ok, they're still there, but no sign of Leo." Piper suddenly heard the sound of someone orbing in downstairs. She ran down the stairs and saw Paige and Phoebe standing at the foot of the stairs. "What are you two doing here this early?" Piper inquired.

Phoebe started up the stairs towards Piper. "We both have had a rather strange night. We came over to check if you had anything strange happen."

Piper let out a frustrated sigh. "What exactly would you classify as strange?"

Paige started up the stairs too. "Seeing Prue would you classify that as strange?"

"You saw Prue too? I saw her in a dream; we both were in the attic. She said-". Piper didn't get to finish the sentence; Paige and Phoebe finished it for her in unison.

"Something was after her and she needed our help."

"Ok, I think we should all talk. I want a cup of coffee- anyone else in?" Piper said as she went down the stairs.

Paige and Phoebe followed Piper into the kitchen. They noticed she was doing more than starting a pot of coffee; they saw Piper starting breakfast. "Piper, what are you doing? I thought you said you were going to make coffee?" Paige said as she shot Phoebe a concerned look.

"Why just have a pot of coffee? Why not have a nice breakfast to go along with it? It has been awhile since we all ate a meal here." Piper said, as she started getting things out.

Phoebe walked over to Piper and took her hands. "Piper, coffee will do just fine. I am not even hungry right now." Phoebe led Piper over to the table and sat her down as Paige was starting the coffee. "Now something strange is happening and I know all 3 of us have experienced something tonight. Now let's all sit down and talk about it. Piper what exactly happened with you tonight?"

"As I was cleaning the dishes, I had a feeling someone was here. I shook it off. When I finished, I went into the living room and sat down for a moment. I remembered that I left the light on in the kitchen. I went to turn it off and I heard one of the windows upstairs fly open. I went up to check it out. When I got up there a breeze came in and I could have sworn I heard something whisper my name. Well I lost it. Leo came down to see what going on and I almost knocked him out. He shut the window and calmed me down, and then we went to bed. As soon as I fell asleep, I found myself upstairs in the attic. The door to the attic flew open and I saw Prue standing there. I tried to go towards her but I was stuck. She came towards me and she was looking around like something else was up there with us. She told me that she needed help because something was after her. All of a sudden, a huge black mass formed behind her. I tried to freeze it but it didn't work; then I tried to blow it up, but it bounced off it and hit me. When I was getting up, I looked up and saw it was right behind her and that is when I woke up in a cold sweat. Leo told me not to worry about anything and helped me get back to sleep. I woke up and now Leo is gone. Have the two of you seen Leo?" Piper finally took a breath, amazed that she had said all of that in one breath.

Paige and Phoebe told Piper what they had experienced. They told Piper they had not seen Leo at all. They tried to reassure her that everything was ok. "Ok, well, we saw Prue tonight and she said the same thing to all of us-that she was in trouble and needed our help. If only we knew what she meant and why did she wait so long to contact us?" Phoebe said as she was getting up to refill her cup of coffee. She was about to fill her cup when they all heard a noise up in the attic. "Ok, what the hell was that?" Phoebe remarked. They all ran up the stairs and found Prue standing at the doorway.

"Good, all 3 of you are here. I need your help," Prue stated emphatically.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all filed into the attic just looking at the transparent form of Prue. Piper was the first one to speak up. "Ok Prue, you have all 3 of us here-what is going on? What do you mean you need our help?" Piper asked as her eyes were starting to well up with tears. Just seeing Prue again was bringing up the painful memories of losing her.

Prue was trying to hold back her emotions. "Something evil and dark is coming after me. They want to resurrect me and they want to use me against you. I don't know how exactly they are going to do it. I need you to find a way to stop it. You aren't going to be able to do it alone though. This power is going to be stronger than the Power of 3. You are going to need help." Prue looked around the attic, noticing that not much had really changed. She walked over and saw pictures of Piper, Leo, Chris and Wyatt. "My God, Piper, they are beautiful."

Piper, still stunned at what she was seeing, found her voice and spoke again. "Thank you Prue. Now we need to get back to what we were talking about. What do you mean the Power of 3 wouldn't be able to beat this alone? Who are we supposed to get to help us?" The frustration in her voice was growing by the second.

Prue walked closer to her sisters. "A powerful new ally is coming to San Francisco soon and you are going to need the help of this new ally to stop this force. You need to trust me on this please."

Phoebe finally found her voice. "Ok, who is this ally?"

"I don't know who this ally is, Pheebs." Prue looked down at the family picture as if all hope in the world was lost.

"Then how are we supposed to know who they are?" Paige said, trying to grasp at straws.

Prue sighed loudly. "You will just know, Paige, deep down in your hearts you will know when you come in contact with them. I really don't have too much time left; you will have to act fast."

Phoebe stepped forward. "Prue, I am still trying to figure out what the hell is going on. If there is any way you can be more specific on what you are telling us that would help us."

Prue once again started looking around like something was there again. I have to go now because I have to hide. Please hurry and stop this from happening. If they get to me they will be unstoppable." Before any of the sisters could speak, a black mass started to fill the attic and Prue disappeared from site.

The black mass started to swirl around the top of the attic. It stopped in front of the Sisters. Suddenly, what seemed to be a face appeared and stared at the Charmed Ones. "No one can stop me! I will have what I need. I will see you all in hell!" The mass suddenly disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Well now, that was short and sweet. I just want to know more about what we are facing before we go in with all guns blaring." Paige said, with a lot of worry in her voice.

Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows and started leafing through the pages. "There has to be something in here which will help us." Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a brilliant flash of light. She looked over and saw it was Grams. "Grams, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Grams stepped forward and took Piper by the hand. "I'm just here to tell you, dear, that you won't be able to find anything to help in the Book of Shadows. My best advice is to listen to Prue and find the ones that can help you. I would ask your father to take Chris and Wyatt for a bit."

"I guess I will have to do that." Piper headed downstairs to make that call while Paige and Phoebe stood there staring at each other.

"My girls, what is coming up; is going to be a test for all of you," Grams informed them.

"What is coming up, Grams? Paige asked, growing more worried by the second.

"I don't know, but it will be something that the Power of 3 can't defeat by itself. I never thought I would ever hear myself stay that. Just remember that you're Mother and I will always love the 3 of you. I have to go now; we will talk later. Be blessed, my girls." With that Grams disappeared in a bright light.

They all headed downstairs to try to absorb what Grams had just told them. Piper headed towards the phone to call her Dad. For some reason, the phone seemed like it rang forever. "Come on Dad, please pick up."

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad, it is Piper."

"Honey, you sound exhausted. Is there something wrong?"

"I really didn't get much sleep last night. I just need you to do me a favor please, Dad."

"Sure Piper, anything you ask."

"I need you to take Chris and Wyatt for a bit."

"Why?"

"I really don't know why; I wish I could tell you more, Dad. Grams said it would be a good idea for you to take them for a bit." Piper sounded dejected on that last statement. Leo was missing now and she wasn't going to be able to see her boys.

"Oh I see. Why is it that whenever Grams appears there is something dire going on? I will be over in 20 minutes to get them."

"Thanks Dad, I owe you."

"You're welcome Piper, anytime. You know I wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with my grandsons."

The sisters went into the kitchen to try and make everything compute in their heads. They suddenly heard a knock at the door. "That must be Dad. I will go get the boys. Paige, will you let him in please?" Piper raced upstairs to get Chris and Wyatt.

Paige opened the door and saw Victor outside. "Come on in. How are you?" she asked.

"Good and you, Paige? I am pretty excited about spending some time with Chris and Wyatt. I just wish it was under better circumstances than this." Victor looked up and saw Piper coming downstairs with the boys. "How are my favorite 2 grandsons doing?" Victor almost got bowled over when they came running to him.

"Boys, please be careful of Grandpa; he is getting old," Piper said with a sly smile on her face.

Victor had a pained look on his face. "Very funny Piper just remember you will be in my shoes one day."

"Yes I will but I am not there yet." Piper said with a sly smile.

"Do you know how long I am going to need to keep them this time?"

"No, I don't Dad; I really don't know that much. Once I learn more, I will let you know." Piper bent down to hug the boys. "Now you 2 behave yourselves. No orbing each other everywhere." Piper got up to watch them go out the door to Victor's car. She was just hoping this would not be the last time she would see them.

Phoebe was behind Piper, trying to find a way to comfort her. "You know, Sis, breakfast does sound good right about now. Maybe it will enable us to figure out what exactly is going on." After she said this, Phoebe put her arm around Piper and they headed into the kitchen to try and sort things out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Buffy was in her room getting ready for a night out on the town with the Scooby Gang. It had been a while since they had gone out. Buffy stopped what she was doing and thought about it, the last time they had really done anything that wasn't demon or vampire related was back in Sunnydale before they closed the Hellmouth. Over the past few years having to train new Slayers, dealing with The Immortal, Dawn, Warren and Amy there hadn't been a lot of time for anything. Buffy was about to pick up her brush when she heard a knock on the door. Buffy put down her brush and faced the knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Willow bounced in with a smile on her face. "Hey Buff are you almost ready?" Willow went over and sat down on Buffy's bed.

"Yeah, just about ready Will." She tried to make herself sound excited. Buffy then turned towards the mirror to brush her hair.

Willow noticed the expression her friend's face. Willow got up and walked over to Buffy. "Buffy what's wrong?"

Buffy looked at her own face in the mirror. She saw the look Willow saw. "I don't know Will. I just don't feel like going anywhere or doing anything. Why don't you and Xander go without me? I wouldn't want to ruin a good time Willow." Buffy continued to brush her slowly. Buffy put down the brush and looked down at her feet.

Willow's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. "Buffy Anne Summers, you turn around and face me now!"

Buffy was in shock at Willow. The last person to call her by all 3 of her names was her Mom. When Joyce did that she knew she was in trouble. Buffy turned around to face Willow and she noticed the angry expression on her friends face. "What Will?" Buffy said coyly.

Willow walked even closer to her best friend and took her hands. "Buffy over the past 6 years you really haven't had any down time. None of us have, this is our first opportunity to do so."

Buffy was trying to find any excuse not to go out tonight. "Well what about finding new Slayers?"

Willow suddenly gave Buffy a motherly look. "Buffy that is what the Watcher's Council is for. Even though at one time Andrew was plotting to kill us, he has done an awesome job as a Watcher. He is a little annoying sometimes, but he does his job well. Buffy it is just to going to be me, you and Xander. It will be like old times, except now you are a leader of a powerful army, I am a powerful witch and Xander only has one eye but knows how to put an M-16 together in 20 seconds." Willow looked deep into Buffy's eyes hoping this all was helping.

Buffy was about to say something when her door flung open. Buffy looked over to see who the intruder was. "Xander haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Buffy asked sternly.

Xander realized what he just did. He shrugged it off and walked over to Willow and Buffy. He came between them put each of his arms around their shoulders. "So how are my two favorite chickadees? You two ready to P-A-R-T-Y?" Xander shouted at the top of his lungs not even noticing the expression Buffy had glued onto her face.

"Xander." Buffy said innocently giving Xander a false smile.

"Yes Buffster?" Xander still had excitement in his voice not even picking up the mood that was in the room.

"If you don't take your arm off of me, I am going to show you what a Slayer's strength is really like! I am sure if you don't take your arm off of Willow she will turn you into a rat. I saw this awesome habi-trail this morning in a pet shop that I am sure you would enjoy!" Buffy said with a smile on her face.

Xander look at Buffy and slowly removed his arm. Xander then looked over at Willow and saw her nod in agreement to Buffy's blunt statement. "Oh sorry didn't mean to ruffle anyone's feathers. So what happened that caused the sour faces? Was there a sale at the mall that you didn't hear about?" Xander said in a sarcastic tone as he removed his arm off of Willow so he wouldn't be turned into a rodent.

Willow looked over at Buffy and saw by her body language that she didn't want to involve Xander in the conversation they were having. "Xander we were just trying to decide what to do with her hair and which top she should wear tonight." Willow was just hoping that Xander wouldn't see through her bold faced lie.

Xander scoffed. "Buff your hair looks fine and I could help you with the top selection. You just need a guy's perspective." Xander went over and started going through her closet. He pulled out a top and held his selection up to show Willow and Buffy. "Here we go Buff; how bout I help you try it on." Xander said with a devilish smile.

Xander received another nasty look from Buffy. "Xander lets not and say you did! Miss. Rosenberg please get ready to turn Mr. Harris into Mickey's long lost cousin!" Buffy with a very serious tone in her voice as she crossed her arms.

Xander finally got the hint. "Well I guess I will head downstairs then. Please don't take too long, I have to get my groove on tonight." Xander turned around and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Buffy and Willow sat down on the bed. Buffy looked over at Willow and saw the same supportive eyes that made Buffy love her like a sister. "Will, it is just we all have been through has just left me drained. I know the new and improved Watcher's Council is up and running. Yes that does free up my time a little; they can find new Slayers and train them. I know Andrew is doing a great job as a Watcher; it does gives me less to worry about. I have to say that even Faith has turned herself around since she met Robin and is doing a great job. Will it just seems like whenever I let my hair down and relax something happens. I am just afraid to do that now. Just the feeling if I do something terrible will happen. How can I do it? It just seems like I am not allowed to have a life or even some free time." Buffy sighed and picked up the top that Xander had picked out for her and started playing with it.

Willow put her hands on top of Buffy's so she would stop playing with the top. "Buffy I am going to reassure you everything will be fine. You along with everyone in this crazy thing we call a world is allowed to be a tad bit selfish at times and have a good time. Buff you need to let you guard down and relax. All 3 of us do, we just need to sit back and relax for a moment. We can't do that at the Slayer's HQ or even here. It has to be somewhere not here. Sure Buffy, you are a Slayer, you have the strength and agility beyond any normal human, and you can heal faster than anyone else. You being so tightly wound all the time is not good for you. I am asking as your best friend and as someone that does love you please come with us tonight. Yeah sure it isn't the Bronze, but it will feel like the old days I am sure of it." Willow leaned over and gave Buffy a hug. Willow felt the tension in Buffy's shoulders melt away like ice cubes on a hot summer day. Willow then felt Buffy's arms embrace her back, she then felt Buffy's grip grow tighter around her. "Hmmm Buffy I really hate to spoil this moment, but you are kind of shutting off my oxygen supply." Willow felt the grip loosen up and Willow sat there trying to catch her breath.

Buffy looked at Willow as she was gasping for air. "Oops Sorry Will, sometimes I don't know my own strength at times. Thanks Will I really needed this, and your right I just need to relax a little." Buffy again picked up the top that Xander had picked out.

"You know Xander didn't make a bad choice. Maybe if we ever do end of the world of evil, he should consider the career of being a fashion designer. I think I will wear this tonight." Buffy and Willow had a laugh about the comment Buffy had made about Xander.

Willow stood up and headed for the door. "Well I going to head downstairs and keep Xander at bay. Maybe tonight he can show us his little turn on the catwalk." Willow and Buffy had another laugh as she walked out the door and shut it. Willow went downstairs and saw Xander sulking on the couch. "What is the long face for Mr. Harris?"

Xander looked over at Willow and just sighed. "So what was all that about up there Will?"

"All I am going to say it was best friend stuff."

Xander acted kind of hurt at the statement. "Well I am her best friend too."

"Xander it was girl best friend stuff."

"Oh I see. I heard laughing. What was all the laughing about?"

"Tell ya later. I am hungry, are you hungry?" Willow went into the kitchen to find something to snack on before they left.

Xander followed after her. "You have to be kidding, when am I not hungry."

Buffy got up and changed. She was going through her jewelry box to find to accessorize with her outfit. She suddenly found a neatly folded silk handkerchief, she had never seen it before. Buffy picked it up and gently opened it up and she was shocked at what she saw. It was the Claddagh ring that Angel had given to her for her 17th birthday. She hadn't seen it since she left it in Angel's mansion and it was what brought him back from the hell dimension he was trapped in. Buffy put the ring on with the heart facing towards her, she was trying to figure out how it got in her jewelry box, she thought it was lost forever. Buffy held the ring up and kissed it. "Angel I miss you so much." Buffy whispered to herself, and then she heard another knock at the door. "Come in." Buffy said in a slight trance.

The door opened and it was Dawn. "Hey are the 3 of you still going out tonight?"

Buffy suddenly snapped out of the trance she was in. "Yeah I was just finishing getting ready. I should hurry before Xander sends a search party looking for me. For some reason he is being a tad impatient tonight. A lot more than he usually is." Buffy said as she still looking down at her left hand.

Dawn looked down at her sister's left hand to see what she was looking at. "You finally found it I see."

Buffy looked at Dawn in amazement. "You put that in there? When did you put it in there? I have never noticed it in there before."

"When Angel came back to Sunnydale before you closed the Hellmouth, he came and saw me before he gave you the Amulet of The Champion. When he came back from whatever hell dimension he was in he had found it on the floor where we was laying. He kept a hold of it, and he kept it with him all of that time. It was one of things that helped him to become himself again. Before he came to Sunnydale he had found it and wanted you to have it again. So he brought it with him and asked me to give it to you. I never had the chance before, so when things got settled after the closing of the Hellmouth and everything settled down here I put in there. I am surprised you just found it. Dawn noticed the blank expression on Buffy's face. "Buffy did I do something wrong?"

Buffy's eyes started watering up. She looked up at Dawn and started drying her eyes. "No Dawnie, you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to thank you. I never thought I would see this again. This really means a lot to me." Buffy walked over to Dawn and hugged her. "Hey Sis please come with us tonight?"

"I would love to Buffy, but I am going to help Giles with a few things. You know I am actually starting to enjoy this Watcher stuff. I am thinking about asking Giles on what I would have to do to become a Watcher. So I will definitely take a rain check on that offer Sis. The 3 of you go out and have a great time, you really deserve it."

"Wow Dawn, I never thought I would hear you say that. Well I am going to hold you on that rain check." Buffy gave Dawn one more hug and headed downstairs.

Xander was sitting on the couch and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around to see who it was. "Buffy about time, I was about to send a search party to look for ya. Well lets go party my fine ladies." Xander opened the door for Buffy and Willow. They filed out and he shut the door behind him.

Dawn looked out the window to make sure Buffy, Xander and Willow where gone. Dawn went into the kitchen and found Giles making a pot of tea. "Their gone now Giles, is everything set up for Buffy."

Giles poured his tea into his cup. "Yes Dawn, everything is setup for her. Do you think she will be happy when she hears the news?" Giles blew on his tea and took a drink.

A smile came across Dawn's face. "I think she will be happy. I know I can't wait until we get back to the states. Especially California, too bad it wouldn't be Sunnydale. Where are they sending us again?"

Giles put his tea down and started rustling through some papers. "Oh here, we are going to be living in San Francisco. 4242 Prescott Street, it is a big enough house for all of us to live in comfortably. I do have to say Buffy certainly deserves all of this. It is quiet there, so she can actually get to live a normal live." Giles looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "Come on Dawn, we should get going, we don't want to be late."

Buffy was watching the scenery go by the window. She suddenly realized she didn't know where they were going. "I know this is a little late to ask but, where are we going?"

Xander looked over at Willow in the passenger seat. It is a new place that just opened up. I have heard nothing but good things about it. Ah here we are. Now let's get down and boogie." Xander said as he pulled into a parking spot.

Buffy got out of the car and noticed there was something familiar about it, but she couldn't place it. Then Buffy noticed the long line that was stretching along the side of the club. "Well I guess this place must be really slamming if they have a line this long!" Buffy, Xander and Willow went to the back of the line. Buffy noticed the bouncer at the door motioning for them to come forward. "Ok that is really weird. That is a funny thing for me to say after all that I have seen since becoming a Slayer."

"Well Buff, let's go see what Mr. Beefcake wants." Willow said trying to get Buffy to move forward.

Buffy started walking towards the front of the line. She was starting to get suspicious of Xander and Willow; she was also noticing the glares she was getting from everyone as they passed them they finally got up to the bouncer. Buffy thought to herself he did look rather studly. "Yes Mr. Beefcake? Oops I mean Sir." Buffy could feel the heat from her cheeks. She was sure they could of light up a dark alley way. She was just hoping the bouncer didn't notice the nice red tint of her cheeks.

The bouncer looked Buffy up and down, and then he just smiled. "The 3 of you go on in."

Buffy had a stunned look on her face. "The sign says there is a cover charge tonight?"

The bouncer slid his sunglasses down and looked at the still stunned Buffy." Hey Gorgeous, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, just go on in Blondie." He gave Buffy an innocent smile waiting for a reaction to come out of her.

"Thank you sir, you have a great night. You are doing a great job guarding this door, so we will be going in now." Xander said as he started pushing Buffy through the open door.

Buffy then found herself inside and snapped back to reality. Wow this place like the inside of the Bronze. This is amazing, how did you find out about this place?"

Xander suddenly spotted an open table; he grabbed Willow's and Buffy's hands and dragged them to the table. "Well not too long ago Will and I actually ran into the former owner of The Bronze. He told us he was going to open this place up. He was wanted to open up somewhere normal. You know I didn't think he got out of Sunnydale before it got sucked down into the Hellmouth."

Buffy now had a puzzled look on her face. "So because we knew him in Sunnydale, we don't have to pay him cover?" Buffy was still trying to piece together what was going on? Nothing was fitting together yet. Buffy was then about to say something when she got jerked off of her chair by Xander and Willow.

"Come on Buff, it has been a while, let's go get our groove on." Xander said as both he and Willow pulled Buffy to the dance floor.

In the back of the club Giles and Dawn walked in. They saw Faith and Andrew watching the crowd. "I take it everything is in place." Giles asked as he took his glasses off and cleaned them.

Faith turned to face Giles and Dawn. "Sure is G-Man and Little Sis. Everything is five-by-five."

Giles shook his head. "That is good to hear. The scary thing is I understood every word that came out of your mouth. Now Faith are you sure you're ready for this? It will be a lot of responsibility."

Faith walked over to Giles and took his glasses out of his hand and put his glasses back on his face. "Come on G-Man, I am so ready for this. I have learned a lot from B. Besides I owe a lot to her, B always believed in me now it is my chance to prove myself.

Andrew stepped forward. "Well we will be able to go forward with everything here in a few minutes."

Out on the dance floor the Scoobies where having a great time. The next song Buffy heard made her stop in place. It was "Wild Horses", the song her and Angel danced to at prom. Buffy saw couples start pairing up. "Hmmm guys I think I am going to sit this one out." Buffy quickly walked over to their table before Xander or Willow had a chance to say anything.

Xander started to go after Buffy when he felt Willow grab his arm. "Where is she going? Remember we came here to dance our booties off." Xander gave Willow a confused look.

"Xander just shut up and dance with me." Willow commanded as she took his hands.

Back at the table Buffy was thinking about prom night and the dance she shared with Angel to this song. She was thinking about how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. Buffy glanced down at her left hand and stared at the Claddagh ring Angel had given her. Suddenly the whole club seemed to melt away into nothing and she found herself on a cliff overlooking a bay. The sunlight was almost blinding. "What is going on here? Where am I?" Buffy asked and then a familiar voice startled her.

"Buffy."

Buffy turned around and saw Angel. Buffy ran over to Angel and embraced him. "Angel what are you doing here? You are out in the sunlight, how? You destroyed the Gem of Amara."

"Buffy I don't have time to explain. I need your help; I need you to come to." Angel didn't get to finish his statement, he burst into flames and then into a fine dust which coated the grass.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled at the top of her lungs. Buffy sank down on the grass and started running her hands through the fine dust that had gathered on the grass. "Angel!" Buffy shouted again. Buffy suddenly found herself back in the club with a group of people staring at her. Willow and Xander were among the group looking at her.

Willow sank down to Buffy's eye level. "Buffy, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Will I saw Angel? We were outside and it was daylight. He said he needed my help. He was about to tell me where he was, but he caught fire and turned to dust." Buffy was still looking around trying to figure what just happened.

"Buffy you just had a daydream. You have been here the entire time."

"But Willow, it seemed so real. I could feel the sunlight on my skin and I could feel the grass that was underneath me."

"Buffy I swear to you, that you haven't left here." Willow took a hold of her friend and could feel her normally strong body start to shake uncontrollably. Willow tried running her hand through her hand to try and calm her down.

Buffy pulled away from Willow. "Will, what if is this dream meant something was going to happen? You know how my dreams in the past have prophesied something big and bad." Buffy was trying to look into Willow's eyes to see if she had any answers.

"Buffy I swear to you, it was just a daydream. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight."

"Your right Will, we are here to enjoy ourselves." Buffy got up off of the floor and dusted herself off. She looked around and noticed they still had spectators surrounding them. "Ok folks, this show is now over. What is everyone staring at? Everyone leave! So scram!" Buffy sat down and started playing with her ring again.

Xander saw the ring on Buffy's hand. Hey, where did you get that? I thought that was history?"

"Well when Angel brought us the Amulet of a Champion that helped make Sunnydale a second cousin of the Grand Canyon, he went and saw Dawn first. When he came back from that hell dimension he found this on the floor. It was what brought him back from it. Along with me helping him, he also used this ring as something to get himself back to normal. He wanted me to have it again. He gave it to Dawn; he had asked her to give it to me for him. Well with the closing of the Hellmouth, The Immortal, the fun we had with her also dealing with Amy and Warren. She never got the chance to give it to me. So Dawn slipped in my jewelry box. I have never noticed it was in there, until tonight.

Suddenly a long silence went around the table. Xander finally broke the silence. "Well how about a round of drinks on me." Xander went over to the bar and got the drinks. He came back with weird looking glasses that contained a weird colored liquid inside.

Buffy picked up her glass and stared at it. "Ok Xander what exactly did you get us?" Buffy said she put her glass back down on the table.

Xander did the same thing; he picked up the glass and just looked at it. "I don't know what the bartender actually called it, but it came with these cool looking umbrellas." Xander said as he put his glass back down on the table, sporting his always infectious smile.

Buffy sat there looking at her drink wondering what was in it exactly. "Well Xander is right; these do have pretty cool umbrellas." Suddenly all the lights went out and it was pitch black in the club. "Ok for a club this popular you would think they would be able to pay an electric bill." Buffy said with a rather annoyed tone. Suddenly Bonnie Tyler's "I Need a Hero" started blasting out of the speakers in the club. "Oh they still have the juice; they just need to change all of the light bulbs." Buffy scooted off of her chair and got in a fighting stance just in case something was going to attack. Suddenly she was blinded by a spot light that came out of nowhere. "Oh bright light, I think I am officially blind now." The spots in front of Buffy's eyes disappeared and her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness outside of the spotlight. She noticed Willow and Xander weren't standing next to her anymore. She then heard a voice call for her.

"Buffy Summers will you please come up on the stage." A soft and gentle British voice said.

"Ok what exactly is going on here? This isn't going to be one of those roasts is it? The way I have been feeling lately I don't think I could take people poking fun at me." Buffy was still in her fighting stance, she wanted to be ready for anything.

Another voice called out from the darkened stage. "Buffy, please come up."

"Ok." Buffy said reluctantly. As Buffy moved forward she noticed the crowd of people moved apart to make an aisle way for her. As she made her way up to the stage she started recognizing people's faces. They were faces of Slayers she had trained. Buffy made her way onto the stage and saw the group of people waiting for her. It was Xander, Willow, Giles, Faith and Andrew; they all had smiles on their faces. "Guys you are really starting to creep me out. Please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Giles took the microphone from Dawn's hand and walked towards Buffy. "Buffy when I first met you, I thought you were brash and impulsive. Buffy at times I couldn't figure out how you had survived the situations that you got yourself in. Then Buffy, I figured out over time that being impulsive is one of your strengths. It always kept you quick on your feet. You always put everyone else's safety and wellbeing ahead of yours. Over these years I have come to love you like a daughter. I am very proud of what you have accomplished and I am sure your mother would be to. You closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, you have put together one of the most powerful armies in the world." Giles started to get choked up. Giles decided if it was time for someone else to speak, he handed the microphone to Willow.

Willow walked towards Buffy, Willow could see the tears started to well up in Buffy's eyes. Willow took her hand and wiped away the tears from Buffy's eyes. "Buffy when I first met you, I thought you were going to be like a lot of the airheads that frequented Sunnydale High. You weren't like them though; you actually wanted to be my friend. You didn't care what people said to you about being my friend. You saw me for me. I still remember the advice you gave the first time we went to the Bronze, Carpe Diem. Seize the day, sure I almost became some vamps dinner that night, you didn't let that happen though you put your life on the line and saved me. I have never forgotten that Buffy. You have always been there to support me, when I first started studying Wicca, Oz and I and especially when I lost Tara. Buffy you have been more than my best friend; you have been what I would call my sister. I can't thank you enough for all of the love and support you have given me over the years." Willow handed the microphone to Xander and then went over to give Buffy a hug. As they embraced Willow whispered in Buffy's ear. "Thanks for everything Sis."

Xander looked straight into Buffy's eyes. He noticed how red they were from crying. "Buff, what can I say? From the first time I saw you, I knew that you were going to be someone special. Also from that first moment I fell in love with you. I did eventually admitted to you how I felt. I was rather disappointed and crushed when you told me that you didn't feel the same way and you didn't want to ruin a good friendship. The moment you found out my true feelings about you, you never treated me any different. You didn't try avoiding me like I had the plague. You didn't treat me like I was just a piece of bubble gum on the bottom of your shoe. Buffy I have never admitted this to you, when Willow gave Angel his soul back after he had opened the portal to hell, you killed him to close the portal and save the world. You put your wants and desires aside. If that was me I don't think I could have done that. You were thinking of the greater good of the whole world. Sure you could have just let a portal of hell take over this world, but you chose not to be selfish, you closed that portal and saved the world. If you ask me Buffy that is an act of a true hero and a true champion. I don't think just saying thank you for all of the good you have done can repay ya." Xander walked back and handed the microphone to Faith.

Faith walked towards Buffy ready to give her speech that she wasn't really ready to give. "Hey B, I can never find the right words for these types of things, so here it goes." Faith cleared her throat still trying to find the right words. "B, when I first met you I was jealous beyond the max of you, because of all that you had. You had a wonderful mother that loved and cared for you. You had a great group of friends that where always there to support you. You were five-by-five B. Sure the past we share is pretty checkered, you were going to feed me to Angel to reverse the effect of the poison. You sacrificed yourself though to heal the man you loved. Through all of that though, you had a part of you that didn't give up on me. You always saw a part of good in me, even when I was Miss Diva with a tude. I have seen the leadership that you have shown through all of these years and it inspires to make me want to achieve all of that B. Thanks for all that you have done B, you are the true image of a hero." Faith then handed the microphone to Andrew.

Buffy just stood there, trying to figure out why it seemed like they were all saying to goodbye to her. "Why does it feel like they are saying there final goodbyes to me tonight?" Buffy said under her breath.

Andrew stepped forward. "Buffy I really don't have a lot of things to say. "Yes you stopped my brother Tucker from ruining prom. Most important you protected Jonathan and I from Willow we she went all the wicked witch of the east on us." Andrew looked over at Willow and noticed the icy glare he was receiving from Willow. "The point is Buffy; you could have easily turned your back and let Willow turn us into Filet Mignon. You didn't though, you protected us from Willow. Yes we probably deserved what Willow would have done to us, but you didn't let that happen. You were there to protect us. Ok I am starting to babble now, so I will shut up now before I dig any holes that I can't get myself out of. Thank you for all that you have done Buffy." Andrew handed the microphone to the last person that had something to say Dawn.

Dawn took a hold of the microphone and slowly walked towards her sister. Dawn stopped right in front of Buffy; with her free hand she took a hold of one of Buffy's hands. "Buffy I am proud to have you as my sister. Even though when we found out I was created by some monks and I was to be your sister for you to protect because I was a mystical key. You never treated me any different; sure you are a little overprotective at times. That is how big sisters are supposed to be though. Sure I am going to be sounding like a broken record now. Buffy you always have put everyone else before you. When Glory captured me and opened the portal so she could return home, you sacrificed you own life to close it. When you did that you saved me and most importantly the world. You should be proud of what you have done. Everyone on this stage and everyone in this building are extremely proud of what you have done!" Dawn was getting herself worked up. "One more thing I have to say Buffy. I love you." Buffy then gave her sister a hug. Dawn walked back over to Giles and gave him back the microphone.

Buffy finally found something to say after hearing all of the emotional speeches everyone said. "Ok all of what everyone has told me is very moving, but what is going on? Is this some kind of intervention?"

"Buffy we are all here tonight to say thank you for all that you have done and to honor you in your role as a Slayer. One of the wishes that you have always had Buffy, was to actually live a normal feet. You have expressed that quite frequently. Buffy I am proud to say that your wish is going to be granted!" Giles was feeling the smile on his face grow even wider now.

"What? Giles what are you talking about? Has Xander put something extra in your tea?" Buffy was looking for some kind of answer that might settle the confusion that was rattling around in her head.

"Buffy what I am trying to say is that your wish is granted. From this day forward you will be able to do what you want and live a normal life. The Watchers Council has voted and they all came to the same conclusion, they are going to retire you."

Buffy was in utter shock. "Ok is there some hidden cameras around here, right? This just has to be some kind of joke!" Buffy was having a hard time believing what she was hearing.

Giles pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "Buffy I assure you this is not a joke."

Everything was finally starting to sink in for Buffy. "What about all of the Slayers and the new Slayers?"

Faith stepped forward. "Hey B, I can answer that. I will take over your role. Remember I said I wanted to be a leader like you are, well this is my opportunity. Don't worry B; everything will be five-by-five. Girl, don't worry I have had one hell of a teacher showing me everything thing she could." Faith walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything B."

Buffy looked out to the crowd and saw everyone looking at her. Without warning a thunderous applause erupted from the crowd. "If I am retired now, where am I going to go? Sunnydale isn't exactly on the map anymore."

"Well Buffy, the Watchers Council has taken care of that. They have found you a new home in San Francisco. You are going back to California, and you won't be living in a city built on top of a Hellmouth. It is going to be a rather quiet city for you to live in"

"My next question Giles, I am going alone?" Buffy asked with a discouraged look on her face.

Giles said with a bounce in his voice. "No Buffy you aren't going alone. The Council knows what you have all be through. They aren't going to split us up. Dawn, Willow, Xander and I will be joining you. They have already purchased a house for us. Buffy I am happy to say we are going home." As soon as Giles said that he was suddenly taken over by a warm feelin

Buffy ran across the stage to Giles and gave him a hug. She hugged him carefully because she didn't want to break any ribs. She then felt his arms go around her. Buffy couldn't hold back the tears any longer. In between the sobs she was thanking everyone. Buffy calmed herself down. "When are we leaving Giles?"

"Well Buffy, we are going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon! We all still have to pack! There is no way we can be packed and ready to go by tomorrow afternoon!"

"Don't worry Buffy that is all being taken care of right as we speak. All you will have to worry about is your carry on. Now Buffy let's just have a good time, you have definitely earned this my dear." Another round of applause erupted as Giles embraced Buffy once again.

Buffy suddenly felt herself start to glow. The last time she felt anything like this was when she received the Class Protector Award at her prom it really made her feel good that all that she had done has made some kind of impact. Buffy ran over to Willow with excitement and energy. "Come on Will, let's go party!" Buffy took Willow by the hand and went to the dance floor. They had Xander trailing behind them. For once in a long time Buffy actually felt excited about life. She would actually get to enjoy things without worry if she would actually get to survive to see the next day. This was going to be a brand new chapter in her life. The one thought that did cross her mind, how long would it last though?

Leo and Tara orbed into The Charmed One's attic. Tara looked around the attic, she saw the Book of Shadows in the middle of the room. "Where are we Leo?"

"Tara we are in the home of The Charmed Ones. It is also where I live. I am married to one of The Charmed Ones. They are also my charges. I help them when it is needed and guide them. That is going to be your job Tara, when we find out who your charge is. If someone is injured you have the ability to heal them. You can also hear your charges voice in your head when they are in the need of help. There is one thing Tara you will have to be careful of."

"What would that be Leo?"

"Darklighters, they are out to kill Whitelighters. They want to guide future witches to the dark side of magic and turn them into warlocks. They have a crossbow with them. The arrows are dipped in poison that lethal to Whitelighters. It is always a very painful experience.

Tara looked up from the picture she was looking at. "I take it you have had firsthand experience with it then."

Leo sighed at the memory. "Yes I have."

"I thought you said it was lethal to Whitelighters? How did you survive?"

"Long story I will tell you later Tara. When you do heal someone it is based on your emotions, just like when you were a witch how your powers are based on your emotions. It is the same thing about being a Whitelighter." Leo sat down in a chair that was in the attic, he then dragged another chair closer to him. "Tara please sit down, we a lot to talk about."

Piper was downstairs in the kitchen with Paige and Phoebe finishing up the dishes from breakfast. "Well I don't think any of us will be eating for a while. I just wish I knew where Leo went off to. The only times he had left like this in the past are when he was a Whitelighter. I just hope those guys in robes that you told me about Paige didn't get him."

Paige was rubbing at her stomach. "Maybe something apocalyptic should come more often. I haven't had a breakfast like that in a while Piper."

Piper was putting the dishes away and she shot Paige a look. Piper was about to say something when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Quiet! Did either one of you hear that?" Piper put the last dish down on the counter and headed towards the stairs.

"Hear what?" Paige asked as both she and Phoebe followed Piper to the stairs.

Piper stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. "I thought I heard voices."

"Of course you heard voices we were just having a conversation in the kitchen." Paige said sarcastically as she looked at Piper like she was crazy.

"No I thought I heard voices and it sounded like they were coming up from upstairs! Now be quiet and listen!" Piper commanded.

All 3 of them listened carefully when Phoebe and Paige heard the same voices Piper had been hearing. "Ok Piper, you aren't crazy after all. Who do think that is?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, I can't make out the voices. I am sure as hell going to go up and find out though!" Piper went up the stairs with Paige and Phoebe following right behind her.

They followed the voices up to the attic. They stopped outside the attic door and they were still having trouble making out the voices. "Who is in there? The best I can make out it is a male and a female." Paige whispered to Piper and Phoebe.

Pipers face suddenly flashed a deep color of red. "On the count of 3 we are going to find out who exactly is in our attic. One, two." Piper didn't even wait for three, she flung the door open. She was going to freeze to whoever was up there.

Leo looked up and saw Piper standing in the doorway. "Piper!" Leo shouted. He knew both he and Tara weren't going to be frozen. Leo grabbed Tara's hand and orbed them out as both chairs exploded.

Piper saw blue and white light, and then she noticed all of the stuffing from the chairs floating around in the air. "What the hell?"

Leo and Tara appeared right behind the Charmed Ones. "Piper, what are you doing?"

Piper turned around and faced Leo. "I am going to ask you the exact same thing! How did you orb? Where have you been? Who is that with you?"

Leo let out a big sigh. "Let's all go downstairs and I will explain everything. All 5 went down the stairs to have a talk about what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

Buffy and the gang returned from a night out. Buffy unlocked the door to find a basically bare apartment. "Wow Giles you were right when you said we didn't have to worry about packing anything. At least they left us some sleeping bags to sleep in tonight." Buffy walked into what remained of her room. She turned on the light and was shocked to see her room was also bare. Buffy looked down and saw that even her carry on had been packed. "They really did go all out they even packed my carry on for me. I think I will go and admire the view of Rome one more time." Buffy went out on her balcony and just looked at all of the glittering lights of Rome.

In the living room everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. There was excitement in the room. Willow noticed Buffy hadn't returned from what use to be her room. "Xander I will be right back I am going to check on Buffy." Willow was expecting a response from Xander. She didn't get one, Willow looked down and Xander was out cold. Willow walked down the hallway to Buffy's room. She noticed Buffy's door was open. Willow walked in and saw Buffy standing out on her balcony. "Buffy?"

Buffy turned around and saw Willow standing in the doorway of her room. "Hey Will, what's up?"

Willow walked out on the balcony and stood beside Buffy. "Was just wondering what you were doing. You haven't been back out to the living room yet."

"I just wanted to take in the view one more time. Rome I think is one of the most beautiful cities in the world at night. This has really been something to make me think."

"Think about what Buffy?"

"Will I am just thinking about things. I am still in shock; I have been given this wonderful opportunity to live a normal life. Maybe meet a nice guy and raise a family. I am truly amazed that I am never going to have to worry about some ugly vamp attacking me. Also not to worry about what demon wants to have Dawn and use her for some kind of evil."

"Buffy you sound happy about it, but you also sound like you are not sure about it at the same time."

"Will, you really know how to read me like an open book."

"Well Buffy, that is a best friends job!"

"Willow, I want to believe this all true. I really do, my instincts are telling there is something that is not being told to me. While my heart is telling me to believe everything is going to go as planned? I am just very conflicted right now. I don't know what to believe, my instincts or my heart." Buffy once again started playing with her ring.

"Buffy I think you should follow your heart. This is going to be new for all of us. It is the unknown I have the feeling everything will be fine. You are going to meet Mr. Right and have 2.5 beautiful children." Willow said with a smile.

Buffy smiled back at Willow. "Will, that is one of the things that I always love the most about you. You are always so optimistic about things."

"I don't do this much Buffy. I have a demand, actually it is 2 demands."

Buffy had a surprised look on her face. "What are those demands Miss. Rosenberg?"

"My first demand is when you get married; I want to be your Maid of Honor. My second demand is when you have those 2.5 beautiful children; I want to be their Godmother."

"My Will you are being pretty demanding right now. I promise you if both of those happen you can consider both of them a done deal. Well I am starting to get tired now, so how bout we head to bed. We are going to have a serious case of jet lag tomorrow. I am going to take one more look around my room and I will be right out Willow." Buffy took one last look at the skyline and looked back at Willow as she started walking out of Buffy's room. "Will, there is one more thing I have to say."

Willow stopped at the doorway and turned around to face Buffy. "Yes, what is it Buffy?"

"I just want to thank you for everything you said to me tonight. I feel the same way; you are more than my best friend. You are more like a sister to me. I also want to let you know that I love you like a sister."

"You are more than welcome Buffy; I meant everything that I said. Well off to bed I go."

Buffy shut the doors to her balcony. She was going to follow suite and picked up her back to try and get some sleep for the long day ahead of them.

Andrew walked into his apartment. He knew what he had to do next. He went over to his computer and brought up a link for the Watcher Council in London. Andrew put his password and turned on his webcam. On the screen came the image of an older gentleman. The older gentleman was saying something, but Andrew could hear what he was saying. "Sir I can't hear you." The older gentlemen shook his head He made a motion with his hands. "Yes that might help if I had the headset on." Andrew put his headset on. "There we go is that better?"

The older gentlemen shook his head again. "Yes Andrew, is everything in place?"

"Yes sir, everything is in place."

"Is anyone suspicious about our intentions of sending Buffy to San Francisco?"

"Everyone bought the cover story. Even Mr. Giles has no clue what is going on." Andrew stated proudly.

"You better make sure Rupert doesn't find anything out. If he does there will be dire consequences for us all."

"Just curious sir, why does Buffy have to be the one to go? Why can't we send one of the other Slayers?" Andrew questioned. There was still a lot he was left in the dark about.

"Andrew I can't tell you that. It is important that she is the only Slayer there. That is all I can say, have a good night Andrew!"

The screen went black before Andrew could say anything else. "There is something I don't like about this. I need to talk to Buffy." Andrew grabbed his car keys and he walked out into the hallway of his apartment building. When Andrew finished locking his door his whole world went black.

A neighbor heard some noise in the hallway. She opened the door to check out the noise. She looked to her left and didn't see anything. She then looked to her right and saw two robed figures carrying Andrew around the corner. She shook her head and said aloud. "Kids and their wild parties. When will they learn?" She shut her door not knowing actually what had happened.

The older gentlemen turned around from the darkened screen and his eyes glowed red hot ember floating through the air from a fire. "No Andrew, you will not talk to The Slayer. I am going to make sure The Slayer line ends with Buffy. Then we will move onto The Charmed Ones. After they are dead nothing in the world will be able to stop us!" The older gentlemen vanished into thin air, leaving the Watcher Council Headquarters cold, dreary and dark.

There was a dead silence in the livening room of Halliwell Manor. No one knew how to start. Piper finally got fed up with the silence. "What the hell is this? Isn't anyone going to say anything? I guess like normal the eldest has to go first. Leo where have you been for the past 10 hours?"

Leo leaned forward and grabbed Piper's hands. "Piper, honey when you fell back to sleep I was going to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I was hoping that would help me think about what was going on. Right before I was about to go into the bathroom I got orbed out and the next thing I know, I am facing the Elders."

Before Leo could say another word Piper spoke. "What the hell did Elders want this time?" Piper crossed her arms waiting patiently as she could for a good answer.

"Well Piper, they made me a Whitelighter again." Leo paused this time waiting for a reaction.

"They made you a Whitelighter again? Why did they make you a Whitelighter again?"

"They gave me my Whitelighter powers back to help guide Tara." Leo turned and faced towards Tara.

Piper looked over at Tara and noticed that Tara had her head down. "Is she a new witch?"

"She was a witch." Leo said

"She was? That means she is dead and the Elders made her a Whitelighter." Phoebe said.

"Yes that is correct Phoebe. The Elders made her a Whitelighter. They gave me my powers back so I can help her with the transition. The Elders told that a powerful witch is coming here to San Francisco soon. They want Tara to be this witch's Whitelighter." Leo explained.

"Exactly who is this witch that is going to be Tara's charge?" Paige asked.

Tara lifted her head up and spoke. "They didn't tell us, they said I would know who it is. Leo was trying to help me figure it out when the chair exploded.

A sheepish look went across Piper's face. "Oops sorry, I meant to try and freeze ya, but I was so angry the opposite happened. I am sorry about that Leo and Tara. Everything that happened over the past few hours has left me really frustrated.

Leo folded his hands and took a deep breath in. "What has happened since I have been gone? I am sorry I didn't come when I heard you were in trouble."

"Well Leo you know everything that has happened to me. Pheebs was at home and she got an instant message from Prue. Phoebe was trying to figure out what was going on, she forgot one thing."

"What did you forget Phoebe?"

I forgot that I didn't have an internet connection. The modem I have doesn't work properly, they have to come out and replace it in the next few days. I didn't realize it until I was cleaning up a box of letters I threw across the room. I looked over at the modem and saw none of the lights were on."

"Ok so what else has happened tonight?"

Paige cleared her throat. "Well Henry and I had awesome date night. A nice romantic dinner and had a great time at P3. We came home for some adult situations. That is all I am going to say about that. Anyways I went into the bathroom to change into something more revealing, while I was in there I heard someone call my name and it wasn't Henry. Trying to figure out who was calling my name, I looked in the mirror and saw Prue. She said she didn't have much time and she was in trouble. That she needed our help. All of a sudden the mirror went black, and she was gone. I was in slight shock at what I saw I came out of it when I heard crashing from my bedroom. I came out to find some Friar Tuck wannabes attacking Henry. They were trying to take him away. I saved Henry, I noticed he was hurt. So I orbed us to Phoebe's and healed him there. Phoebe asked Coop to watch him and that is when we came over here."

"Leo we did see Prue in the attic; she explained some powerful evil force was after her. Really before Prue could explain anymore that black mass filled the attic and she disappeared. Whatever this force was it said that Prue was theirs and they were going to see us in hell." Piper put her head in her hands and started running her hands through her hair.

Leo reached over and hugged his wife to comfort her. "Piper I wish I had all of the answers for you, but I don't. Where are the boys?"

Piper lifted her head up and looked into Leo's warm and soft eyes. "Dad has them. We also saw Grams. She told us that what is coming is something The Charmed Ones can't beat alone. Both Prue and Grams told us that we will be gaining a powerful new ally. Grams said because of what is ahead of us that it would be better if the boys weren't here.

Leo got up and looked out the window. "The Elders said the same thing. They didn't tell me who or when though." Leo looked back and saw the long faces Phoebe, Paige and Piper was sharing.

"I just wish we had more insight at what we are going to be facing. I getting really tired of all of the cryptic messages we have been receiving." Paige said.

A flash of blue and white light filled the living room. It was a small group of Elders. "Ah Leo and The Charmed Ones are finally together."

"Yes we are together and still don't know what is going on or what to do! No one has given us anymore information!" Phoebe responded.

"We have given you all of the information we can. You need to figure it out on your own."

"If we figure this out on our own, it might be too late!" Phoebe shouted at the Elders. She was trying to control her temper but it wasn't working.

"The Charmed Ones are one of the most powerful forces in the world."

"If we are so powerful, why do we need help?" Paige snapped back.

"What is ahead is far more powerful than the Charmed Ones. The entire world is in jeopardy. The one thing I do suggest don't hide out at the Manor, follow you daily routine. That is the only way to find the answers that you desperately seek." Before another word could be said to the Elders they orbed out of Halliwell Manor.

The living room was once again left in silence. Phoebe broke the silence this time. "You know they are correct in what they said. We aren't going to find any answers if stay cooped up here. We just need to go on with our everyday lives and hope we find the answers we are seeking. I have to make an appearance at the paper and show I am still among the living. I just hope I can make my deadline." Phoebe looked down at her watch and cringed. "Paige could you please orb me back to my apartment so I can get ready for work?"

"Sure can, I just want to check on Henry and make sure he is ok." Paige walked over to Phoebe and grabbed her hand they suddenly disappeared in blue and white light.

Piper, Leo and Tara remained in the living room. The phone rang and startled everyone back to reality. "I'll get it." Piper got up and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

Leo looked over and saw Tara with her head down. Leo got up and sat down by Tara. "Tara what's wrong?"

"Leo you told me that a Whitelighter is someone that has done nothing but good in their life. They are chosen right after death normally. Why did they wait 7 years after I died to choose me? You said every witch is basically given a Whitelighter, why didn't Willow or I have one?"

"I don't have any answers to those questions at the moment. Tara may I ask you a question?"

Tara let out a deep sigh. "Sure I guess?"

"Who is this Willow you keep bringing up?"

"Willow was my girlfriend when I was living. She was also a witch; she was more powerful than I ever was. I don't know what happened right after I died. Everything stills seems so hazy. I don't even know if she is still alive. I just want to let her know I forgive her casting that spell on me." Tara dropped her head down again like she was about to cry.

"What kind of spell did she cast on you Tara?" Leo asked, he was trying to see if there was any way he could possibly make her feel better.

Tara was about to give Leo an answer when they heard Piper yell from the kitchen. "Damn!"

Leo got up and ran into the kitchen. "Piper, honey what's wrong?"

Piper's face looked even more stressed out than before. "That was Tim at P3. He asked why we aren't there yet. Leo today is the tryouts for The Battle of The Bands. Apparently there is a line stretching around P3 as we speak!"

"It's ok Piper, just go and get changed. After you change we will head down to P3 to take care of that." Leo was trying everything he could to calm Piper down.

"Leo by the time I get changed and we leave traffic is going to be nothing but gridlock!"

"Just calm down Piper, go get changed and I can orb us over there." Leo noticed some of the stress started to melt away from Piper.

"Ok that is fine. What about Tara? I really don't want to leave her alone. I mean she did just get brought back from the dead."

Leo looked over at Tara. "Tara would you like to come with us? I am sure Piper has a few things you can help out with at the club. That way you don't have to be here alone. Also if you have any additional questions I will be there to answer them."

A slight smile came across Tara's face. "Sure, sounds great. I will try my best to help out Piper."

"Well that solves that. I am going to change now. Tara why don't you come up with me, I think Phoebe still has some clothes here. Let's get you in something a little more upbeat." Both Piper and Tara went up the stairs to go and change for the day ahead of them.

Phoebe and Paige appeared in Phoebe's living room. Paige noticed Henry was up and moving. Paige went over to check on her husband. "Henry are you ok Honey?"

Henry was massaging his left shoulder. "Sure Paige, if you mean ok is feeling like a herd of elephants walked all over you. What the hell happened?"

Paige sighed, she was dreading giving Henry this answer. "Honey, it will take too long to explain. So this is the cliff notes version, something powerful is coming. It wants Prue, and it would be better if I stayed at the Manor until this all blows over. I also think it would also be good if you stayed here with Coop."

"Paige we have been through this before. I am not letting you face this alone! Remember our vows, for better or worse! Paige I am supposed to be there no matter what!"

"Henry I know we have had this argument in the past. I am not going to be facing this alone! I have Piper and Pheebs facing it with me! I just don't want you to get yourself killed. Plus we were told this is something we can't beat by ourselves!" Paige was starting to get angrier by Henry being a block head.

"Paige, I am not going to let you put your life on the line if this is something the 3 of you can't defeat. I wouldn't be a good husband if I stood by and just did nothing."

"Henry there is nothing you can do! I don't need to be distracted worrying if you're dead or alive! I need to know you're safe. All I ask Henry please do as I ask. I love you with all of my heart and couldn't fathom the thought of losing you."

"But Paige!"

Henry got interrupted by Phoebe, who was growing tired of the bickering. "Ding, ding, ding round 1 is over fighters return to your corners! Henry, Paige is right. She needs you to stay where it is safe. She has to do what she is destined to do. She can't do that if you're trying to get in the action. Henry you could get yourself killed or even get her killed. Henry do you really want to be responsible for getting Paige killed?" Phoebe asked hoping that would make him see her and Paige's point.

"Your right Phoebe, it is just that as I am her husband. A husband is supposed to protect their wives."

"Henry, you have to understand you can't protect me from the supernatural, I have to handle it. Now one thing you can save me from is maxing out my credit cards." Paige hugged Henry just hoping this wouldn't be the last time she wouldn't see him.

"Well I gotta get going, I have to try and see if I can make my deadline. Paige I will see you later tonight at the Manor." Phoebe rushed out the door to make it to work.

Leo, Tara and Piper appeared in the back of P3. They rounded the corner and saw the line of people waiting outside. "Oh boy Leo this is going to be a long day."

"Piper if there is anything I can to help out just let me know." Tara reminded Piper.

"Thanks Tara, I really think I am going to need it. I am sure there are a few things that need to be done. I will do a double check with Tim when we get inside." The trio marched their way to the front of P3. Piper started fumbling for her keys. "Geez can this day get any worse?"

"What's wrong Piper?"

"I left the keys to P3 at home. We can't orb in front of all these people and get them. I also don't want to start any later." Piper started pounding on the front door hoping Tim would hear her.

The door finally opened. "Piper, exactly how did you get here so quickly? I just talked to you." Tim had a confused look on his face.

"I have my ways Tim. Sorry in the rush getting out of the house I forgot my keys to P3. Tim this is a friend of Leo's, her name is Tara. She is staying with us for a few days. She came with us to help out."

"It is very nice to meet you Tara. I'm Tim; I have a few odd jobs that need to be done around here."

Piper watched as Tara followed Tim in. Piper turned around to see the group of impatient faces looking back at her. "Ok folks please give me about 10 minutes and we will get started." Piper walked inside of P3 before anything else could be said.

Back at Halliwell Manor, The Book of Shadows opened. Pages started turning rapidly. The pages finally stopped turning. The top of the page said The Slayer.

Phoebe walked into her office and found a letter on her desk. She opened the letter and started reading. Phoebe flopped into her chair we she finally got done reading it. "Just great, now what I am going to do?" Phoebe then heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

Phoebe's boss Elise walked in. "Hey Phoebe why the long face?"

"Nikky quit. I found her letter of resignation on my desk when I came in. Now what am I going to do? Nikky was a great assistant; it will be very hard to replace her."

"I just might have a solution for you. I just got a stack of resumes this morning. I can let you have first stab at them."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Phoebe was trying to sound hopeful; she would actually find someone good enough to replace Nikky.

"Well Phoebe, I know you have to make your deadline, so stop by my office before you leave and you can take them home with you to look over."

"Once again Elise I appreciate this. Thank you very much." Phoebe put her head in her hands as Elise walked out of her office trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

Buffy finally drifted off to sleep. She had to force herself to sleep knowing they had a long day ahead of them. Buffy found her herself on the same clearing she was on before. Buffy bent down ran her fingers through the spot Angel turned to dust. "What is going to happen to Angel? What were you trying to tell me?" The ground suddenly started shaking and Buffy got knocked flat onto the ground.

"Ah The Slayer, you didn't hurt yourself did you? I wouldn't want that. Especially for what's coming up."

Buffy recognized the voice. She looked up and saw she was correct. The Master was standing in front of her. "No this can't be I smashed your bones. You're dead!"

"Yes dead physically, but in your mind I am very much alive. For that I thank you. As soon as I get my physical body back I will return the favor." The Master started walking towards Buffy like he was about to make her a snack.

This time the ground wasn't shaking she was she opened her eyes and saw Xander was shaking her. "Huh, what are you doing Xander?"

"Hmmm, Buff you were dreaming. I do have to say you are still quite spry when you are sleeping." Xander added as he was rubbing his head.

Buffy cringed as she watched him rub his head. "Oh so sorry Xander. I didn't mean to almost knock you into next century. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Buffy was still cringing watching Xander continue to rub his head.

Xander let out a soft sigh. "You know me Buff, how could I not forgive you. Well I do have one condition though."

"What would that be Xand?

"You tell me what kind of dream causes The Buffster knock The Xand Man into next week? The Xand Man definitely would like to know that."

Buffy quickly looked away. "I don't remember!"

Xander gave Buffy a trying look. "C'mon, Buffy I tried that with my mother and it didn't work. That definitely isn't going to work with me now Buffy. Besides Will got the best friend moment earlier, so it is my turn. Don't make me do the puppy dog look with one eye." Xander started making his face go look and start to quiver.

Buffy couldn't stand it; she didn't want to see Xander look any more pathetic than he already did. "Fine Xander you win. If you get any cuter we might to get you your shots and get you neutered. Anyways I was in the same spot as that I dream I had earlier but there were 2 differences." Buffy paused she wasn't sure how to go on.

"What were the differences Buffy?"

"The time of day was night."

"Ok it was night what was the other difference Buffy?"

"The other difference who was in this dream, it wasn't Angel this time. It was." Buffy stopped; she wasn't sure how she could finish the statement.

"Buffy who was in this dream?" Xander leaned closer into Buffy hoping that would help Buffy.

Buffy inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "The Master was in this one."

"Buff, you made sure he could never rise again. You ground his bones into silly putty."

"Xander I know, he told me physically he is dead."

"Ok what Buffy? There was more to that statement. C'mon Buffy I want to try and help ya."

"Xander The Master told me that soon he will rise again. When he rises again he is going to repay the favor."

"Buffy there isn't away for him to rise again. Remember they would need whoever was closest to The Master he died. They would need Cordelia and Miss. Calendar. Remember unfortunately both are no longer with us. They can't bring him back. Buffy I think tonight you have a lot on your mind to sink in. Right now your mind is running a million miles per hour. Now we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so let's get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

"Xander there is a part of me that wants to believe that your right. Then there is the other part of me that says different. The Slayer side of me is telling me not to brush this off. I don't know how to turn it off Xander, my Slayer instincts are overpowering."

"Buffy, you will just have to take it one day at a time. You will also have to remember you won't have to go through it alone Buff. You will have me, Willow, Giles and Dawnie to support you. You will go through absolutely nothing alone."

Buffy sighed deeply. "Xander your right I just need to relax, it is just my mind playing tricks on me. Everything is going to be fine. Thanks Xander I really needed this. I apologize again for using your head as a punching bag." Buffy leaned forward and hugged Xander. She was hoping Xander wouldn't see through her lie. She was going to let the dreams with Angel and The Master bother her. Buffy would try her best not to let it show. Just maybe if she can get Giles alone later he can help her sort it out. Buffy looked up at the ceiling listening to the sounds of everyone breathing. Slowly Buffy was being put back to sleep, she was just hoping this time it she wouldn't be woken up until it was time to get up.

Phoebe actually finished her column and it was way before her deadline. "Wow I actually finished with plenty of time before my deadline. I am very shocked; I think I will check if I can take the rest of the day off." Phoebe got up and brought her column to the printer. After Phoebe dropped her column off she headed over to Elise's office. Phoebe knocked on Elise's door.

"Come on in." Elise saw the door open and it revealed Phoebe. "What can I do for you Phoebe?"

"Well Elise, I finished my column before deadline. You said you would let me have first crack at those resumes."

"I am impressed Phoebe you are done so quickly. Here they are waiting for you. Phoebe is there is something else you want to ask me? Elise leaned forward with a smirk on her face.

"Elise you must be physic, yes there is. I was wondering if I could possibly take the rest of the day off? That way I could take them home with me and get started on them early."

"Sure Phoebe, I don't see why not." Elise reached over and handed the stack of resumes to Phoebe.

"Thanks Elise." Phoebe started out Elise's door, when she got a flash. In her flash she saw a blonde woman in middle of a crowd and she was attacking people in the crowd. Phoebe had a really hard time making everything out it because it was really fuzzy. Phoebe suddenly came to when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What?"

"Phoebe I asked if you were ok. You spaced out there. Maybe you just look at these in the morning." Elise tried taking the resumes out of Phoebe's hands.

Phoebe jerked her hands back quickly. "Oh no Elise, I am fine. I just remembered something I needed to get at the store. There is nothing to worry about." Before Elise could say anything else Phoebe walked out the door.

At P3 Leo and Piper were winding up their day with auditions. "Leo I never thought spending the day listening to bands could be so tiring. What is the name of this last band?"

Leo started going through the paperwork in front of him. "Here it is Dingoes Ate My Baby."

"Well isn't that an interesting name. I don't see Tim, but there is Tara. Tara could you please come here for a moment?"

Tara put down the glasses she had away and walked over to Piper. "Yes ma'am?"

"Tara you can call me Piper. Makes me feel old when I get called that. Anyways the last band is waiting outside could you go out and let them we are ready for them."

"Sure Piper." Tara walked outside to tell the last band that they were next. "They are ready for you." Tara stopped in mid-sentence when she recognized one of the band members. It was Oz; he started back the band again with Devon when he learned how to control the werewolf in him. Before he got a chance to see Tara she walked back into P3 quickly.

"It is about time. What do you think that was all about Oz?" Devon said as he picked up some of their equipment.

"I don't know. That was rather odd." Oz bent down and picked up his guitar case. "Something about her scent seemed familiar." Oz said to himself as he they walked inside P3.

Tara went into the back office. "That was Oz, the last time I saw him he turned into a werewolf because he found out Willow and I was together. I am just scared he will turn into a werewolf again if he recognizes me."

Out on the stage Dingoes finished setting up. Devon looked over at Oz and noticed that he seemed distracted. "Oz, man what's wrong? Come on snap to it, this could be our big break. Rumor has it that some big record companies are coming to this. We just need to make sure we are on top of things." Devon snapped his fingers and got Oz's attention.

"Oh sorry Devon, that girl that came out and told us that they were ready for us seemed familiar." Oz got into his place on stage to get ready for their performance.

Piper cleared her throat to get Oz and Devon's attention. "You guys call yourselves Dingoes Ate My Baby. I like it, really original. I see you all are from Sunnydale. What ever happened to Sunnydale? I heard all that is left is a huge crater."

"Fortunately none of us where in Sunnydale when that happened. We were all doing our own thing at the time. So none of us can tell ya what happened. One thing we can you Sunnydale was a weird place to live though." Devon said as he was trying to put on the charm.

"Well what are you guys going to play for us tonight?" Leo asked trying to hurry things along.

"We are going to play a song my man Oz here wrote. It is called Wish You Were Here, alright here we go." Dingoes started into the song without hesitation.

Tara came out of the office, when she heard that Oz had written the song. She was also taken back by the song title. "He must have written that about Willow. I know he still loves her and that will never change. I wonder if he recognized me. Because of what happened last time, I am afraid to ask him if he knows anything about Will." Tara stood there in the shadows listening to Dingoes playing their beautiful song. It was bringing tears to Tara's eyes. Every lyric in the song reminded her of Willow.

Piper couldn't hold back the tears when they finished playing. She was deeply moved by the song. Piper dried her eyes and prepared to speak. "Wow guys, that was beautiful. I am definitely going to say you guys are in. We will see you guys Saturday at 4 pm. Leo and I will have everything planned out by then."

"Congratulations guys, see you Saturday." Leo said.

Devon jumped up and down in excitement. "Hey Oz man, looks like you can write after all." Devon noticed the long look on Oz's face. "Hey Oz, what is wrong? I thought you would be psyched, this could be our big break."

"Oh I am fine Devon. I am just thinking." Oz knew he never really expressed his emotions. When he wrote that he was laying all of his feelings for Willow out on a silver platter.

Tara saw Oz and his band walking towards her, she ducked into Piper's office quickly. Tara wanted to avoid any more contact with Oz. She ducked her head to see if they were gone. "I hope he didn't see." She once again was stopped in the middle of her sentence when she looked over and saw Oz looking at her.

"Tara are you ok?" Leo asked

Tara jumped at the sound of Leo's voice. "Y-Y-Yeah I am fine." Tara stammered.

Well we are done here for now. So we are going to head back to the Manor. When we get back you and I can talk some more.

"That S-S-Sounds great." Tara was putting a fake smile on for Leo.

Phoebe got in her car quickly and decided to call Paige. "Come on, Paige just answer your phone!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Paige, how is Henry doing?"

"Doing better than he was doing before. I am going to make sure he is ok before I head over to the Manor. How was your day Pheebs? Are you still working on your column?"

"Actually I am heading over to the Manor now. I was able to finish my column early. So Elise agreed to let me have the rest of the day off. I am just bringing a stack of resumes home with me to go over."

"Why do you have a stack of resumes to go over?"

"Nikky up and quit on me. So Elise gave first stab at the resumes. So along with dealing with whatever this big bad is, I have to find a new assistant. I guess when it rains, it pours huh Paige? Well I am almost to the Manor, so I will see ya there." Phoebe pulled into the driveway and saw Leo, Piper and Tara appear on the porch. "Well Piper, I see you are taking advantage of Leo being a Whitelighter again."

Piper sighed. "I totally forgot that the tryouts for the Battle of The Bands were today. If we would have driven, we wouldn't have made it on time. So we did the next best thing and orbed to P3. You're back awfully early aren't you? Didn't you have a deadline to make?"

Phoebe walked up to the porch. "Actually got it done before the deadline. Elise said I could have the rest of the day off. I have some resumes to go over though." Phoebe held up the stack of resumes for Piper to see.

Piper gave Phoebe a confused look. "Why do you need to go through resumes?"

"I will explain everything inside."

Leo opened the door and everyone filed in. As soon as they walked in Paige orbed in. "I couldn't of timed that any better."

"So Phoebe you said you got a stack of resumes, why?"

"Well when I walked into my office I saw a note on my desk. It was from Nikky, she up and quit on me.

"Remember you already told me that." Paige reminded her.

"There is more Paige."

"You didn't tell me everything?"

"No I thought it would be better if I told you the rest in person." Phoebe said as she taking a coffee cup out of the cupboard.

"When I was talking to Elise, she handed me the resumes. When she did that I had a vision."

Paige was getting tired of all of the short answers she was receiving throughout the day. "Well what was your vision Pheebs?"

"It wasn't really clear. From what I could see it was a blonde girl. She was being surrounded by a group."

"So was she in trouble?" Leo asked.

"Actually no, she is handling herself pretty good. I think it was this group that was in trouble. That is all that I saw. I saw all of this when I picked up the resumes."

"Then I wonder if we are supposed to help them then." Paige said as she started to make the pot of coffee.

"I guess so, that is why I had that vision. My question is who is it? Also when is it going to happen?

"The major question is when everything is supposed to happen. We are still in the dark about everything. I guess it would be too easy for all of the answers to our questions to fall right in our laps. We all know that isn't going to happen." Paige said as she blew on her coffee.

Night was setting on San Francisco, everything was starting to quiet down. Except in one spot, an abandoned warehouse. It showed some movement, not of the living but of the undead. A slender female vampire with long dark hair slinked out of the shadows. She walked over to the table where a young woman laid. The mysterious dark woman walked up the young woman on the table and looked at her neck. She saw the 2 punctures in her neck. "Come on now and wake up for Mummy."

The young woman woke up when she felt someone brushing their hand through her hair. "What! Where am I?" She brought her hands up and felt her face. She started going hysterical.

The dark and mysterious woman came closer into the light of the warehouse. "Come on deary, please calm down for Mummy." She had a sick and evil smile plastered on her face.

"Who are you?" The younger woman questioned.

"I told you deary, I am your Mummy. If you want though you can call me Drusilla. My dear you now have a new existence, you will remain beautiful forever. Just stay close to me my pet and I will mold you into something great." Drusilla put her cold hand on the young woman's shoulder to calm her down.

The woman calmed down. "Ok I am getting hungry. What do you have to eat?"

An even eviler smile crept across Drusilla's face. "Mummy is going to take very good care of you." Drusilla clapped her hands and 2 of her minions brought in an unconscious man. "Here deary, just for you. He hasn't been touched yet. I was saving him for you."

"What do I do?"

"Just let your new found instincts guide you. Just unleash what is hiding within."

"Ok." She closed her eyes and found it. She jumped forward and sank her fangs into the man's neck just as he was waking up. His screams filled the empty warehouse.

Drusilla looked at her new protégé with evil intentions. "With no Slayers here to stop me it will be no problem getting my sanity back. In no time I will be drinking the blood of The Charmed Ones. Then I will be strong and nothing can stop me." Drusilla watched as the young woman looked back her sire wanting more.

Buffy got shaken awake. "Huh, what? Just 20 more minutes." Buffy said as she went to sleep.

"Come on Buffy, you have to wake up." Giles said as he continued shaking Buffy.

"Come on Giles, just a couple more hours." Buffy put the pillow over her head hoping Giles would go away.

"Buffy you have to get up. Plans have changed a bit."

Buffy shot up like a rocket. "What? What has changed Giles?"

"Well we aren't leaving this afternoon." Giles said as he was backing up from Buffy.

Buffy was a bit irritated. "When are we leaving Giles?"

"Right now."

"Now! I haven't even gotten dressed! I have to find my passport!" Buffy jumped up quickly and picked up her clothes then ran to the bathroom.

Giles was following right behind Buffy and got the bathroom door slammed in his face. "Buffy I don't' know why there was a change in plans. I have reassured by the driver that has been taken care of. Now everyone is downstairs waiting."

The door opened and Buffy stuck her head out. "Why am I the last one to be woken up?"

"Well Buffy, everyone has tried waking you up. They didn't have any success. Xander thought about throwing water on your face. Then he decided not to, he probably would have ended up going through the ceiling. So it was my turn. So Buffy you need to hurry, we have to get going."

"Ok Giles, I will be right down." Buffy listened as the front door shut. She finished getting dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her life was going to change for the better. Buffy walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the front door. She stopped at the front door and sighed, Buffy opened the door and walked out to get ready and start that new life. Buffy locked the door; she then headed downstairs towards the limo that was waiting on her.

"Bout time you decided to show up Buffy." Dawn said.

"I was just taking one last look around."

"Well Buffy we must hurry, we to get to the airport." Giles said trying to hurry Buffy along.

"Ok Giles I am coming." Buffy got in the car and they headed off to the airport.

On the trip to the airport Buffy was watching the scenery go by. All she could think about was the dreams she had. Were they going to come true? "Huh?" That seemed to be her catch phrase lately.

"Earth to Buffy."

"What is it Xander?"

"We are here."

"Oh, I guess we are. That would explain why the car isn't moving." Buffy was the last one to climb out of the limo. As soon as she stepped out the limo sped off. "My he didn't want to stick around for too long did he? My question is where do we exactly go?

Willow saw something that caught her eye. "Hey Buffy, I want to say we need to follow that guy over there."

"Why do you say that Will?"

"He is holding a sign with your last name on it."

Buffy looking kind of sheepish looked over and saw him. "I guess it does, doesn't it. Let's go over and ask him." They walked over to the guy with the sign. "Hey are you looking for me?" Buffy asked.

"Yes Miss. Summers, hurry we must go your jet is waiting for you."

"Ok don't we have to go through security first?" Xander asked.

"No need, right this way please." They all walked past the huge lines and went through a hidden door.

"Why couldn't we always get this kind of service at airports?" Dawn commented.

On the other side of the door was some stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was another door. Their escort opened the door. "Right this way please."

They all went through the second door and it led them out on to the Tarmac. In front of them they saw a small group of people standing in front on a jet. "Wow that is one of those new jets that just came out. It can make it to the western coast of the United States in 6 hours. The last I heard they were still being tested. Willow said.

As they drew closer they started to recognize the people that were standing in front of the jet. "Well looks like we are going to be getting a sendoff today. That is going to make this much harder." Buffy stated sadly.

Faith ran up to Buffy and gave her a hug. "Hey B, me and some of the girls wanted to see you guys off."

"That was very sweet of you Faith. Where is Andrew? This would be something he wouldn't miss."

"Don't know we stopped by his apartment and he wasn't there. He is probably off doing whatever he does in his free time and lost track of time. I swear B; he would probably be late to his own funeral." Faith just shrugged off the fact that Andrew wasn't there.

Buffy was worried about Andrew. It wasn't like Andrew to miss something like this. "Well Faith I guess this is goodbye." Buffy hugged Faith and she felt her eyes well up with tears.

Faith could feel the tears start welling up in her eyes. Faith quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes before anyone would notice. "B all I am going to say this isn't goodbye. All it this is going to be is see you later. Besides I am going to come and kick it with you at your slamming new crib girl. Don't worry B; everything will be five-by-five here."

"If you need anything Faith let me know. I can have Will transport me here."

"You don't have anything to worry about. Now get on that plane and enjoy your life girl." Faith said the rest of her goodbyes. Faith watched as they boarded the jet. She was promising herself she wouldn't cry but it wasn't working. She started crying harder as she watched the jet take off. Faith couldn't remember a time she cried this hard.

The unfasten your seatbelt sign went off. Xander finally relaxed. "You know for an advanced jet that was still rather bumpy." Xander got up and started looking around and he spotted a DVD on one of the tables. "Ah, did they give us a movie watch on the flight?" Xander picked it up and saw a label on it. "Buffy it is for you."

"What?"

"This disc is addressed to you Buffy." Xander walked over and started playing with some buttons. Suddenly a DVD player came out of the floor. After that a television screen came out of the ceiling. "That is pretty nifty; now let's see what is on this disk." Xander opened the case and inserted the disc into the player and pressed play. Xander quickly ran to his seat before anything could start.

On the screen an older gentleman appeared. "Greetings Miss. Summers, My name is Bradley Jackson. I want to congratulate you on all you have done. You are the longest living Slayer. Now you have the opportunity to live a normal life. You my dear have earned every bit of it. Now we have taken the liberty of buying a house for you. All of your belongings have already arrived and set up. You won't have to worry about unpacking. We even set up the attic so you practice and stay in shape. In case you wondering about jobs, we have submitted resumes for each of you at highly respectful jobs. Mr. Giles you should be hearing from the local high school they are looking for a new Librarian. Dawn you will be hearing from the local college, so you can further your education. This is a chance for you all to live normal lives. Almost forgot, in case you are wondering how they would contact you. In the arms of each of your seats are cell phones for each of you. Don't worry the bill is on us. Once again thanks again Miss. Summers for all you have done." The screen suddenly went black

Everyone was in plain and utter silence. No one knew what to say. The silence was broken by a phone ringing. Everyone fumbled at the arms of their chairs and looked at their phones. "It's mine." Buffy said excitedly.

"Well answer it Buffy!" Everyone said in unison.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Buffy Summers please?"

"Speaking."

"Hi Miss. Summers my name is Phoebe Halliwell. I just recently got your resume. I would like you to come in for an interview."

Buffy covered the microphone of the phone. "Someone is calling me about an interview."

"With who Buffy? You didn't even think ask that or what you would be doing." Xander pointed out.

While waiting for a response from Buffy, Phoebe looked over Buffy's resume again and noticed Buffy's full name. "Buffy Anne Summers. Sounds like a cheesy name from some horrible teen flick." Phoebe said to herself. Phoebe suddenly heard silence. "Hello Miss. Summers?"

"Oh sorry Miss. Halliwell I am here. I really wasn't expecting a quick response. Who do you work for? Also what is the position you are looking for?"

"I am sorry Miss. Summers. I work for a newspaper here in San Francisco called The Bay Mirror. The position I am looking for is a personal assistant. My last assistant just quit on me and I am in desperate need of help. I write an advice column asked Ask Phoebe. So when can I schedule an interview for you?"

Well right now Miss Halliwell I am on my way to the United States. I should be state side in about 4 hours."

"Where are you flying from Miss Summers?"

"I am flying in from Rome."

Phoebe looked at her watch. "By the time you get here it will be early. You will also an uber amount of jet lag. So let's schedule the interview for Saturday around 11:30 AM. There is a great place my sister used to at called Quake. So I take it this is your cell phone then. I will text you the address. So would that be ok for you?

"That sounds great Miss Halliwell. I will see you then." Buffy hung up the phone and she felt like she was glowing.

"So what did they say Buffy?" Xander was starting to poke her for information.

"Well Saturday I have a job interview to be a personal assistant for someone at a newspaper. She wanted it to be on Saturday so I didn't suffer from too much jet lag."

That's great Buffy. Hopefully we will all be getting calls for jobs soon." Willow said as she was looking at her laptop. "Hey Buffy, check this out."

"What Will?"

"I was doing a search of what is in the area. There is a club we should check out after your interview. It will be a great way to celebrate for you getting that job. It is called P3 and they are having a Battle of The Bands on Saturday."

"Cool, click on the clubs link Will."

"Ok."

The site came up and Buffy saw something interesting. "Hmm." Buffy said out loud.

"What Buffy?"

"The club's owner has the same last name as the women I spoke with on the phone. It is Halliwell, I wonder if you they are related? Do you think you could find out for me Will?"

"Sure Buffy, give me about 20 minutes." Willow went to work on her keyboard. It had been awhile since she had done anything like this, but this was second nature to Willow. "Ah ha got it Buffy!" Willow was gleaming; she looked over and saw Buffy looking out the window. Willow walked over to Buffy and handed her the computer. "Found some info on her."

Buffy took the computer and started scrolling through the information Willow had found. "I was right they are related, Piper and Phoebe are sisters. At one time they had a 3rd sister but she died eight years ago. Her name was Prue. Their mother wanted all p names I guess. They do have a half-sister though. Her name is Paige. Wow another p name, who would have guessed.

"Please tell that all 3 of these sisters are single and ready for the taking. Mr. Alexander Harris will be ready for them." Xander said with a hopeful smile.

"Sorry Xander, all 3 are married. They just decided to keep their maiden name. There are also a lot of strange reports linked to them. These police reports name all of 3 of them or even just one of the sisters." Buffy suddenly got a concerned face.

"What do you think that means Buffy? You think we should keep an eye on them?" Willow asked.

"I don't know Willow. We really shouldn't have a problem doing that though."

"Why is that Buffy?" Giles asked he was cleaning his glasses."

"We live on the same street as them."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V**_

Tara was lying down to go to sleep. She was tired, but she wasn't. A lot was going through her mind. The main thing that was on her mind was Willow. Where was she and what was she doing? Tara found herself drifting off finally, Tara suddenly found herself in Buffy's old house in Sunnydale. Tara saw her and Willow getting ready for the day. Tara heard a loud bang and heard glass breaking. She then saw herself fall to the floor. "What is going on?"

"You are being shown how you died and what happened afterwards." A voice suddenly said out of nowhere. It was an Elder. "Just keep watching dear, there is more for you to see."

Tara started to watch again and everything flashed before her. One of the last images she let herself see was Willow skinning Warren alive and then making him erupt into flames. "No!" Tara shouted. "Why are you showing me this?"

"This is something you need to see Tara. After this the rest of you memories should come back slowly."

That image was burned into her mind. She couldn't get it out of her mind what Willow had done to Warren. Tara woke up screaming and crying. She opened her eyes to find Leo and Piper in front of her. Tara immediately hugged Piper.

"Tara, sweetheart what is wrong?" Piper asked as she could feel Tara's grip around her grow tighter.

"The Elders showed me how I died and then I saw." Tar couldn't finish her statement.

"What did you see Tara?" Leo asked he put his hand on her shoulder hoping that would help calm her down.

Tara picked her head up from Piper's shoulder. Her eyes were red and swollen. "I saw what Willow had done to the person that killed me. I wasn't the only one shot though, the other girl Willow and I lived with was shot also. Willow went to the hospital and saved her. She then went after the man that killed me. When I saw Willow I didn't recognize her. Willow's hair went black; her skin was white and covered in black veins. Her eyes were also black as night. Willow eventually found him and skinned him alive using dark magic, then burned him alive. I didn't want to see anymore that is when I woke up. I just don't want to imagine my Willow doing something like that. Leo does this mean she is still like that?"

"I can't give you an answer Tara. Why don't we all go downstairs and have some tea. We can sort everything out." Leo gave a reassuring glance to Tara and the 3 of them headed downstairs to talk things out.

The jet finally set down in San Francisco. The jet went to a secluded spot on the tarmac and stopped. Buffy got up from her seat and stretched. "Boy I am glad that is over. For a jet that cuts down the flight time that seemed like it took forever."

Xander looked out the window. "Hey Buff, it looks like we have a welcoming committee."

Buffy rushed over to the window and saw the limo parked outside. "Wow they are really going all out for us aren't they?" All 5 filed out of the jet and into the limo.

Back at Halliwell Manor Leo, Piper and Tara were trying to sort out the visions that Tara had seen. "Now Tara you had to see those visions for a reason. We just don't know why yet. I know what you saw was disturbing. Tara you will have to face them."

"Leo I don't know if I can. I don't want to remember Willow like that. The Willow I knew wouldn't do anything like that to anyone." Tara slightly trailed off.

Piper knew there was something that Tara wasn't telling them. "Tara what is it that you're not telling us?"

"Well before I died Willow and I had just gotten back together. I originally broke up with her because she was using too much magic. You see Willow cast a spell on me, she erased my memory and I found out about it. I left her and I decided to come back to give her a second chance. Things were going good until I got shot and I saw what she did." Tara put her head down and was just looking at her cup of tea.

"Tara, I know what you saw was shocking and disturbing. As Leo said there was a reason you were shown that, and maybe you should see if there is more for you to see."

"I just don't want to see that!" Tara said as she continued looking at her tea.

Leo reached forward and lifted up Tara's head with his right hand. "You need to see it Tara. The most important reason for you to see it is to move on. If you don't this will haunt you and can't do that with what you have been chosen to do."

"Leo." Tara just stopped and looked at Leo and Piper glassy eyed.

"Tara what is it?" Piper asked.

"Leo you said I would know when my charge was close. Well my charge is here. I can now tell my charge is female. That is all I can tell right now."

"I think there is too much on your mind to see who it is clearly. Come let's all try and get some more sleep. It would do us good." Leo said.

"How about this Tara, I don't have to be at P3 until later in the day. So we will have a girl's day out. We will get your hair done and the whole works. We will make you a new woman. How does that sound?"

"I don't know?"

"Come on Tara, this would be a perfect way to clear your mind."

A smile did find its way to Tara's face. "Ok sounds great."

At a house across the street of Halliwell Manor a limo pulled up. Buffy and the Scoobies looked at the house in disbelief. "Giles there has to be some mistake. Mr. Limo Driver I think you made a mistake." Buffy said.

"No Miss Summers, this is the right address." The driver said, he then got back in the limo and drove off.

"You know if it ever snowed in San Francisco they would have some awesome sledding hills." Xander said trying to break the silence. "Or they would make a really wicked roller coaster."

Giles just sighed. "Well I can say we are all rather tired. So let's all go in and find our bedrooms, that way we can get some rest." Everyone thought was a good idea as well.

They walked in the living room and were taken back of the size of the inside of the house. A smile was creeping across Buffy's face. It was something she really hadn't done in a long time. "You know Will, you were right. Everything is going to be different."

"What should we do about the Halliwell Sisters Buff?" Willow asked.

"I am not going to worry about it Will. I am officially retired now. Let the Watchers Council send someone. I have one more thing to say."

"What is that Buffy?"

"Last one upstairs is a rotten egg." Buffy bolted up the stairs to find her room.

Everyone except for Giles followed her. "Sounds like a bloody herd of elephants." What Giles really wanted at the moment was a cup of tea. He found the kitchen was happy to find everything had been put away. Giles was also happy to see Buffy finally happy. Giles poured his tea into his cup and stepped out on the back patio. Giles looked down on the table outside and found a note addressed to him. "I wonder what this is." Giles read it and his face went long. "I knew this was too easy." Giles finished his tea and tried to get some sleep.

The morning light shone in on Tara's face. It woke her up and she went to find something to wear. She found an old outfit of Phoebe's that wasn't too revealing. Tara headed downstairs and heard the sounds of life coming from the kitchen. It remained her of when she was living with Willow. The kitchen always seemed like it was alive. Tara walked through the door and saw everyone. "Good morning everyone."

Paige looked up and saw Tara. "Good morning did you sleep well?"

"Kind of." Tara looked at Piper and Leo hoping they didn't say anything to Paige or Phoebe about her dream.

"Well I heard you and Piper are going to have a girl's day out. Would you mind if I joined you Tara?" Paige asked.

"Sure I guess. Would you like to come with us Phoebe?"

"Tara I would love to, but I have to get to the paper. Did anyone see what I did with the rest of those resumes? I wanted to call some more to set up more interviews, but I can't find them. I just have the one I called last night. Maybe I put the rest in my briefcase. I have to run; I will see everyone else tonight." Before anyone got a chance to say anything Phoebe was out the door.

Piper just watched the curtains swinging on the back door. "Boy I have missed that." Piper just laughed to herself.

"Hey Piper didn't the Porter's move out?" Paige asked as she looked the living room window.

"Yes they did, that house has been vacant for a very long time now. Why?"

"Well someone is living there now?"

"Really?" Piper said as she head into the living room.

"They must be loaded; they have a semi delivering 5 Mini-Coopers to them."

"I guess I will play Welcome Wagon then. I am sure it is helter skelter over there right now. SO I will do that before I head over there before I go to P3 tomorrow. Well you girls ready for a day of fun?" Piper headed out the door with Paige and Tara.

"Buffy!" Xander shouted when he noticed the semi parked out front.

"What is it Xander?" Are we supposed to have cars delivered to us?"

"I don't know Xander? Why?"

"Well there is a semi parked out front with 5 Mini Coopers in front of the house."

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a knock at the front door. B ran down the stairs and opened the door. A surly looking truck driver stood before them. "Yes Sir?"

"I have a delivery for Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles. I need everyone's signatures before I can unload them. Is everyone home?"

"Dawn, Will and Giles you need to come down here please."

Willow was the first one downstairs. "What's up Buff?" She didn't need to have Buffy answer her question, when she looked out the front door. "Where did those come from?"

"The Watchers Council I guess." Answered Buffy.

"They are really going all out for you Buffy. You are turning from a pauper to a prince." Xander saw the look Buffy gave him. "Oh I mean princess."

After everyone signed the form. The driver unloaded the cars. When he finished he walked up to Buffy and handed her the keys. She noticed that all the keys had keys chains on them. The key chains they had was in the shape of their names. "Here ya go. I wish someone would give me a car. I do this job and all I can afford is a beat up Ford Tempo car. Maybe my luck will change one of these days." The truck driver lumbered off to his rig and drove away.

"Wow isn't this something. They are really going all out for me aren't they? Next we are going to get some kind of Welcome Wagon."

"Well you ready Buffy?"

"Ready for some sightseeing? I mean we have wheels now. Let's take advantage; I have always wanted to Alcatraz."

"Sure will, let me." Buffy was yanked out the door before she could say anything else. "Will you are going to need something though."

"What's that Buffy?"

"Car keys, I placed them on the stand by the door."

"Yeah that might help." Willow ran up to the house. All of the keys have our names on it. I wonder which car is mine. Willow pressed the alarm button and listened for the chirp. "Cool I have the purple one. Come on Buffy."

"Buffy, before you leave, there is an envelope for you to check out." Dawn said.

"What other surprises do they have for me?" Buffy opened the envelope and her eyes almost bugged out.

"What is it Buffy?"

"They gave me a credit card with no limit. I guess we are going to clothes shopping for my job interview tomorrow."

"Buffy can I suggest something while you are out?"

"Sure Giles."

"Stop by the grocery stores. We have a little bit of food here, but not much."

"Sure will Giles, come on Will I can hear the mall calling my name.

Giles went into the kitchen to find Xander making a sandwich. "Ah, I knew I would find you in here."

Xander looked up like was a deer in a headlights. "What's up G-Man?"

"I have to run a few errands in town. Will you and Dawn be ok here? Please don't call me that, you have been spending too much time with Faith."

"We will be fine. We will have the mess from our wild house party cleaned up by the time everyone gets home."

"One of these days I will appreciate your sarcasm. I guess if you need anything I will have this thing with me." Giles help up his cell phone. On his way out the door he picked up the keys with his name on it. He did the same thing Willow did and activated the car alarm to figure out which car was his. Giles went to his car and off he went.

Phoebe's mind kept wandering about everything. She was having trouble focusing on the letters that were before her. "Damn it Phoebe! You have been able to finish your column when all hell was going to break loose before. Now why can't get a single thought through my head now?" Phoebe put the letter she was reading down on her desk. She suddenly heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

Elise walked in. "So were you able to find any good candidates?"

Phoebe started panicking a bit. She still didn't know where the rest of the resumes were at. "Yes I did, I actually have an interview set up for tomorrow." Then something caught her eye. The rest of the resumes where placed neatly in her briefcase. "Here are the rest of them if you need them." Phoebe reached forward and gave Elise the rest of the resumes.

"Oh thanks Phoebe, just let me know if you need them again." Elise took a look at the resumes and walked out of Phoebe's office.

"Ok that is weird; I don't remember putting those in there. I guess nothing should surprise me anymore." Phoebe sighed and closed her eyes. Phoebe spun around in her chair.

"Pheebs the one to help you this this evil force is here now."

Phoebe almost jumped out of her chair when she heard Prue's voice. "Prue! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Prue chuckled slightly. "Sorry Phoebe."

"That's ok. I have been a little on the edge these past couple days. Ok this ally is here, who is it Prue?"

"I don't know I can feel it though. If you just focus you can feel it as well. You can feel the balance of power starting to shift. You just have to work fast. They are getting close to resurrecting me."

"Can't they find you now Prue?"

"I have been able to cloak myself here. It isn't very strong and it won't last very long. Pheebs there is more I have to say."

"What is it Prue?"

"I do know someone isn't going to survive this."

"Who is it Prue?"

"I don't know Phoebe. I have to go now. I didn't say it much when I was alive. I just wanted you to know that I love you." Prue disappeared before Phoebe could say anything else.

"I love you too." Phoebe sat back in her chair and started crying.

Elise was walking by and heard Phoebe crying. Shoe knocked on Phoebe's door. "Phoebe are you ok?" Elise didn't get an answer. Elise just decided to walk in. She saw Phoebe crying. "Phoebe are you ok?"

Phoebe suddenly tried to hide the fact she was crying. Her red eyes gave her away though. "Yes Elise, I just have something in my eye.

"Phoebe who do you think your trying to fool? What is wrong?"

Phoebe was trying to think of something else quickly. "One of these letters got to me. It kind of reminded me of Prue."

"I think you have been overworking yourself. Why don't you just take the rest of the day off?"

"Elise what about my column?"

"Phoebe I am your friend and I am very concerned about you. Now as your boss I am telling you to go home. That way you can get some rest. Those letters will be here on Monday. Now I don't want to hear anything else. If you continue to fight me, I will have security escort you out!"

Phoebe was in shock that Elise would actually do that. "Well when you put it that way, I will go home on my own accord." Phoebe quickly got up and exited her office.

Buffy walked out of a store with a handful of bags. "I hope something I bought today impresses in my interview tomorrow."

Willow was following right behind Buffy; she was also carrying a load of bags. "Geez Buffy, I think the Watchers Council is going to have second thoughts about this no limit deal when they get the bill."

Buffy cringed slightly. "You think I went overboard Will?"

Willow just cocked her head to the side and held up the bags in her hands. "I think you bought more than just a tad. I am almost sure you bought the entire store."

"Sorry this just reminded me of my days in L.A. When my Dad would let me have free reign of his credit card at times. I would just get it later when he would get the bill." Buffy turned around and accidentally ran into someone the corner. Buffy was surprised and got knocked down.

"I-I-I am s-s-sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine; pride is injured more than anything."

"D-D-Do you need any help?"

"No my friend can help me, thanks anyways."

"You ok?" Willow bent down to help Buffy help.

"I have to go now." Tara rushed off to catch up with Piper and Leo.

Willow looked up and just caught a glimpse of Tara as she walked away. "What?"

Buffy noticed the blank expression on Willow's face. "Will what's wrong?"

"I thought I just saw."

"Saw who Will?"

"Tara, I thought I just saw Tara. That girl that bumped into you was Tara."

"Will that wasn't Tara, Tara has been dead for 7 years. I don't mean to be harsh. I did get a glimpse and that wasn't her. That girl's hair was short and the clothes she was wearing Tara's wasn't style. Tara always kept her long and she wouldn't have been caught dead in that outfit. Besides they say we all have a twin out there in the world."

"Your right Buffy. I know there isn't a way for her to be brought back. I guess that was just wishful thinking that is she came back from the dead. We should really get to the grocery store and then home, before Giles has our heads on a silver platter." Willow and Buffy walked to the car.

When they reached the car and opened the trunk to put the bags in Buffy noticed the amount of trunk space they had. "Hopefully we will have enough trunk space for everything." Buffy said.

"I can solve that." Willow said, she waved her hands over all of the bags and they shrank. "See I told ya I can solve that."

"That is good thinking Will. Sorry we spent the entire day shopping. I promise tomorrow after my interview we will go to Alcatraz and then later P3."

Giles was watching the sun sink down. "Ok it is sundown, where in blazes are you?"

A voice suddenly came from behind Giles. "Did you come alone?"

"Bloody hell, do you enjoy doing that to me?"

"Sorry about that. Did you come alone Giles?"

"Yes I did come alone. Now can you tell me what this about? What exactly are you doing here?"

"The First is finally starting to regroup. It took The First awhile after Buffy closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. Word is The First has come here to revive one of his most powerful minions The Source. I don't know how The First plans to do it. A few days ago I spotted some Bringers and Turok Han going into an abandoned warehouse. I am going to need Buffy's help, I just hope Buffy can help defeat what The First plans to do."

"Well, I guess I will have to contact The Watchers Council."

"I wouldn't do that Giles. I think there is something wrong with The Watchers Council. Something just doesn't seem right."

"How so?"

"Lately they have been calling all Slayers back to England. They are slowly closing branches all over the world. I am going to look more into it. I have some friends in England that owe me a few favors."

"Shall I tell Buffy you are here?"

"Not just yet!" Giles informant quickly disappeared in the darkness of the park.

"I guess Buffy's retirement is going to be delayed. I think I will contact Faith and see if she has heard anything yet." Giles headed back to his car.


End file.
